Avec toi
by Aelorian
Summary: On connait tous l'histoire de Zorro Roronoa, l'escrimeur du Vogue Merry qui poursuit un rêve qui commença par une promesse faite dans son enfance à une petite fille, Kuina. Mais sa vie aurait-elle beaucoup changé si cette fille vivait toujours?
1. Chapitre 1

B'jour à tous ! Après être tombée récemment sur ce site et en avoir lu toutes les fan fics en français sur One Piece, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une ou deux moi aussi, même s'il est plus que probable que les miennes soient de qualité médiocre. Et bien sûr, les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Oda le Tout-puissant ! Bonne lecture !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre 1

« 1000 à 0 ! La victoire est à Kuina ! »

La petite fille aux cheveux bleus lui lança un regard indifférent. Zorro était à terre, comme d'habitude, vaincu mais n'acceptant qu'amèrement la défaite.

Cela faisait près de huit mois que ce petit garçon aux étranges cheveux verts avait clamé, du haut de ses huit ans, qu'il désirait faire partie du dojo du village dirigé par le père de Kuina, sa seule rivale.

L'homme avait accepté avec son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, qui sembla légèrement s'étirer après avoir vu la réaction de Zorro lors de sa première défaite contre sa fille. Cela n'avait rien de méchant, loin de là, il ressentait juste que sa fille avait trouvé un adversaire qui, bien que nettement moins fort qu'elle, ne manquait pas de caractère.

En effet, le petit garçon n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre. Il continuait obstinément à provoquer Kuina en duel souvent plusieurs fois par jour, duel dont la défaite était toujours cuisante. Et les élèves les plus âgés souriaient lorsqu'ils passaient devant un gamin en sueur qui, les mains abîmées par son déchaînement, frappait et frappait toujours plus vite et plus fort sur des poteaux d'entraînement recouverts de paille dure transformée en lambeaux lorsqu'il s'écroulait, épuisé.

Zorro reprenait son souffle, toujours étendu sur le tatami.

'' J'ai perdu, j'ai encore perdu... »

Il n'haletait plus et posa son bras sur ses yeux.

'' C'est pas possible ! Comment se fait-il qu'après huit longs mois d'entraînement je ne puisse même pas la toucher ! C'est à peine si j'arrive à l'essouffler ! »

Alors que lui, il avait la joue fortement rougie par la gifle du bâton et la honte de ne pas savoir battre une fille qui n'avait que deux ans de plus que lui. Mais il fallait tout de même avouer que Kuina, elle était vraiment très forte. Elle les battait tous sans problèmes, même les plus vieux et expérimentés. Un vrai prodige, disait-on d'elle. Bien sûr, Zorro était un peu jaloux, mais il était d'autant plus admiratif, même s'il préfèrerait avaler une bouteille entière de Tabasco d'un trait que l'avouer à Kuina.

Il se mordit ma lèvre inférieure mais finit par se relever, s'épousseta les jambes de son pantalon et partit en silence dehors. Prendre l'air était ce dont il avait le plus besoin maintenant.

Il ne rentra qu'à l'heure du repas, ce soir-là.

Ooo000°°°000ooO

Deux mois passèrent, deux mois de courbatures, de coupures et de défaites pour le jeune garçon. Il aurait bientôt neuf ans, alors que Kuina en avait eu onze depuis un petit bout de temps.

Elle était née en plein été, lui en automne, mais si quelqu'un avait dit qu'ils étaient tous deux nés au plus profond de l'hiver, on l'aurait cru. Deux caractères aussi bien trempés pouvaient très bien avoir été mis au monde le jour le plus hostile, le plus froid et cruel de l'an, le jour où les grands malades et les nouveaux-nés chétifs laissaient s'envoler leur âme dans une tempête de neige et dont les nourrissons survivants étaient assurément jugés comme assez robustes pour vivre.

De la robustesse, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui manquait à Zorro, qui enchaînait exercices sur entraînements, entraînements sur leçons, mais aussi les défaites. Mais il continuait toujours, alors que certains des élèves de son âge lui avaient déjà dit, non pas d'abandonner complètement, mais de viser un niveau moins élevé. Un hurlement bestial pouvant se traduire par un « Non ! » prononcé quelque peu durement leur répondait alors.

Ce matin-là, Zorro et ses camarades attendaient sur le tatami leur maître pour leur leçon.

Deux jeunes garçons du même âge que Zorro, Hiro et Jin, papotaient pour passer le temps.

« Je te jure ! Il parait que ce mec, il sait fendre l'acier comme du beurre ! Imagine ce que ça doit donner en plein combat ! L'adversaire il sent même pas quelque chose quand il se fait couper le bras, je parie ! »

« Ou la jambe, même ! »

« Mais la tête c'est déjà autre chose. »

Hiro lâcha un rire bref puis rétorqua :

« Je parie que c'est que des histoires. Un type qui fend l'acier, et puis quoi encore ? »

Cette conversation n'avait pas échapper à l'oreille de Zorro qui en fut tout d'un coup très intéressé, mais il ne pu intervenir car le maître venait d'arriver. Pour excuser son long retard, il cita un problème gastrique, l'air gêné, alors que les élèves tombaient à terre en une synchronisation étonnante.

Après la leçon, Zorro se précipita vers son maître.

« Maître, maître ! » appela-t-il.

« Hein ? »

« C'est vrai qu'il y a des gens qui savent couper l'acier ? »

Le maître réfléchit un très court instant.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Un bon escrimeur peut tout trancher. »

Il alla chercher une grande feuille de papier et, le sabre à la main, dit à Zorro :

« Regarde bien cette feuille, Zorro »

Ce faisant, il la lança en l'air, brandit son sabre et l'abattit sur la feuille avec un « Yaah ! » ridicule. Mais la feuille resta intacte. Zorro avait honte pour lui.

« Vous êtes nul, sensei. »

L'homme sourit.

« Tu sais Zorro, certains sabreurs peuvent faire comme choix de ne rien trancher, et ce sont en général les seuls à savoir trancher l'acier. »

Le petit garçon regardait son maître d'un air perplexe. Celui-ci continua :

« Le rôle d'un sabre est de protéger ce que son manieur veut protéger, de trancher ce qu'il veut,... bref, d'être en totale harmonie avec les intentions de l'escrimeur. Le but n'est, à mon sens, pas de savoir trancher tout ce qui se trouve à portée de vue. »

Voyant la tête de son élève, l'air rêveur, le maître se demanda si son élève l'avait écouté.

Zorro lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Moi, rien ne résistera à mon sabre ! Je saurai tout trancher, même l'acier ! »

L'homme hésita entre rire ou pleurer.

Ooo000°°°000ooO

Deux mille fois, cela faisait deux milles fois qu'il était battu par cette fille. Il en aurait presque pleuré de désespoir. Rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Il avait beau battre les meilleurs élèves et manier deux sabres à la fois, elle, il n'y arrivait pas. Marre de se faire battre par une fille, marre de se faire traiter d'avorton à chaque fois. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il dit à son maître en rajoutant qu'il savait facilement battre des adultes lorsqu'il cita leur différence d'âge comme motif probable de leur écart de force.

« J'en ai marre ! Vous verrez, un jour, c'est moi qui gagnerai ! Un jour, c'est moi qui deviendrais le meilleur après avoir parcouru le monde entier pour trouver les plus forts escrimeurs et les battre ! »

Personne n'avait remarqué qu'au coin du bâtiment que venait de passer Kuina, une ombre penchait la tête de dépit et serrait les poings. Elle avait tout entendu et lâcha une larme.

Durant le combat, Zorro l'avait touchée mais personne ne s'en était rendu compte, personne sauf son père qui n'avait pas fait de commentaire. Elle avait mal au flanc gauche maintenant. Il la brûlait comme pour la mettre en garde des progrès de plus en plus considérables que faisait le garçon aux cheveux verts.

Elle partit en courrant sans se retourner.

Dans la cour, Zorro continuait à hurler ce qu'il voulait devenir. Puis, se redressant, il lança les sabres de bois avec force sur le sol où ils rebondirent sous l'impact. Il en avait marre.

''Ce soir, je retournerais la voir. Ce soir, nous nous battront avec de vrais sabres...''

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi ! Je suis désolée si ça vous ennuie que je commence par les passages du livre, mais c'est pour éviter de s'embrouiller les pinceaux.

Sachez aussi que, comme je suis très timide, poster cette fic m'a demandé un effort presque surhumain ( bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu...) donc j'espère que ça vous aura tout de même pas fait perdre votre temps.

Si je dois continuer, dites-le moi et si je dois aller me cacher, dites-le aussi !


	2. Chapitre 2

Me revoilà ! Décidément, je n'aurais jamais parié qu'en à peine un jour j'aie trois reviews ! Je suppose que vous vous doutez de l'ampleur de ma joie. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que cette fic risque de suivre un rythme irrégulier, alors vous fâchez pas ! (sinon je fais la grève de la page blanche ! ... je rigolais !)

R.A.R. :

Nami Himura : tu es ma 1ère revieuweuse, je t'en suis tout particulièrement reconnaissante et je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite de ta propre fic ! (que j'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs !)

Sanji cook for life : eh bien, t'as réussi ! Tu m'as fait rougir comme une écrevisse ! C'était vraiment très touchant, merci !

Kenn : merci mille fois !

Tashigi : j'adore l'idée des appareils (n'empêche ils seraient bien embêtés...). Pour le ZorroXKuina... je ne dis rien ! Tu verras bien par la suite

Angel : ben voilà... j'espère que t'es contente !

Miss Goupil : tiens, ça c'est une bonne idée pour un one-shot ! Peut-être plus tard... Au fait, tu devrais lire la fic de Tashigi alors ! (ça te dérange pas, le coup de pub Tashigi ?)

Disclaimer : c'est pas à moi, c'est à Oda ! ( sniiiff !)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 2

'' Ce soir, je retournerai la voir. Ce soir, nous nous battront avec de vrais sabres...''

Au dîner, Zorro toucha à peine à son bol de riz. Il était trop absorbé par ses pensées pour s'en préoccuper. Il se visualisait ses combats avec Kuina, en quête d'une faille ou d'une erreur de la petite fille qu'il aurait pu exploiter dans son intérêt.

Rien, il n'y avait rien d'inutile dans ses mouvements, rien qui aurait pu lui donner la victoire. Sa technique de combat était parfaite, en tout cas au moins pour l'empêcher de gagner.

Et gagner, c'était ce qu'il désirait si ardemment que chaque moment de sa journée en était concerné, que chaque rêve avait ce sujet-là, qu'il en était arrivé à croire que c'était sa seule raison de vivre.

Un élève avait un jour été amusé de cet acharnement et l'avait mis en garde :

« Attention mon gars. Une obsession pareille, à ton jeune âge, ça te vieillira plus vite. Ne sois pas si tourmenté, ou plus tard tu regretteras ta courte enfance... »

Mais Zorro s'était empressé de rétorquer :

« Eh bien, tant mieux ! Car si j'ai mon corps d'adulte plus vite, j'aurai plus de chances de devenir beaucoup plus fort ! »

L'adolescent lui avait sourit tristement, en s'abstenant de lui dire que ce ne serait pas son petit corps qu'il regretterait, mais sa conscience d'enfant.

Après avoir ramené son bol presque intact à la cuisine, Zorro se faufila près de Kuina et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Dans dix minutes ? »

Elle le dévisagea puis lui souri.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre après, je t'aurais prévenu... »

Et elle partit.

Zorro resta planté là, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi. Il se sentait étonnamment joyeux, alors qu'avant presque chaque combat, il était plutôt tendu. Il est des moments comme ça, où l'on croit vivre dans le meilleur des mondes, où rien ne peut nous blesser et tout nous rend heureux...

« Zorro ? T'as un problème ? »

Jin le regardait comme s'il était malade -ce qui n'était jamais arrivé - et alors Zorro se rendit compte que cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il restait planté là. Et c'est sans répondre qu'il se précipita vers la réserve.

Il descendit précipitamment les marches de la réserve qui se trouvait au sous-sol. Il devait bien y avoir une dizaine de marches, rendues légèrement humides par les fortes pluies qui survenaient régulièrement en cette saison, et Zorro cru un moment qu'il allait se casser la figure.

C'est dans le coin gauche de la grande pièce qu'étaient entreposés les vrais sabres.

Le petit garçon resta un moment indécis devant tous ces katanas. N'en ayant jamais manié, il ne savait pas lesquels prendre et finit par en saisir deux au hasard. Puis il retourna à l'air libre.

Le soleil était couché, et, chose étrange en cette saison, quelques grillons fredonnèrent sur son passage. Il arriva alors là où lui et Kuina aimaient se lancer des défis. Elle était occupée à tabasser les poteaux d'entraînement et ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Kuina ! »

La concernée cessa de frapper et se retourna. Le voyant, elle hocha la tête et tous deux marchèrent durant une centaine de mètres pour se battre à l'abri des regards.

Arrivés, ils se mirent tous deux en position. Zorro remarqua que Kuina tenait son sabre blanc et il lui en fut mentalement reconnaissant. Il l'affronterait donc alors qu'elle était armée de cet impressionnant sabre, beau, grand et redoutable. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

« Prête ? »

« Quand tu veux ! »

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils enchaînaient les coups, parades, mouvements de jambes, et redoublaient d'ardeur et de force à chaque coup. Zorro avait mal aux bras, les katanas étant nettement plus lourds que les sabres de bois, et, au bon d'un moment, se retrouva épuisé et donc forcé à rester sur la défensive.

Kuina, elle, avait l'habitude et une plus grande endurance et ne retint pas ses coups lorsqu'elle pu frapper à volonté. Le bruit que faisaient les sabres en s'entrechoquant rappelait une plainte, comme s'il désiraient que cela cesse.

Zorro en avait assez et se jeta corps et âme dans une dernière attaque. Kuina dévia l'une de ses épées en déviant avec force la garde du katana à l'aide sa seule main. Et profitant de l'étonnement, et donc courte inattention, du garçon, elle lui administra un coup puissant qui fit s'envoler les sabres et tomber Zorro à terre. Elle en profita pour ficher son sabre en terre, juste à côté de la joue gauche de Zorro qui avait cru un moment qu'elle allait lui arriver entre les deux yeux.

Kuina était visiblement éreintée, mais aussi heureuse. Sa voix traduisait son essoufflement.

« Et ça... fait une victoire... de... de plus pour moi ! »

Comment ne pas se rendre compte de sa joie, alors que son visage n'était pas très loin de celui de Zorro et brillait de défi, et même, d'une lueur d'orgueil ?

Les sabres de Zorro retombèrent à terre. Et lui ne su pas retenir ses larmes qu'il essaya de cacher avec sa main droite.

'' Pourquoi ? Expliquez-moi au moins pourquoi ! Je sentais pourtant que j'allai gagner... ''

« Raaah... Je suis dégoûté ! »

Le sourire de Kuina s'effaça. Elle sortit son sabre de terre et retourna au dojo s'asseoir sur le plancher surélevé à l'extérieur, suivi par un Zorro silencieux intrigué par cette réaction qui ayant l'amère impression qu'il ait fait une bêtise. Kuina posa son sabre à ses pieds, replia ses bras presque d'instinct et resta silencieuse, tout comme Zorro qui la fixait, un peu perdu.

Elle finit par le regarder.

Zorro ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu Kuina triste, et c'est pour ça qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise en croisant le regard triste de l'escrimeuse.

« Je crois plutôt qu'en fait, c'est moi qui soit dégoûtée... »

Zorro ne comprenait pas vraiment et sa réponse fut très intelligente et réfléchie.

« Hein ? »

Kuina regarda un instant au loin avant de fixer du regard les vestiges d'une margueritte.

Elle n'osait pas vraiment le regarder en face.

« Dis-moi Zorro, qu'est ce qui me différencie de toi ? »

Il trouva cette question stupide.

« C'est quoi cette question ? Tu veux me rabaisser encore plus ou quoi ? Tout le monde sait que ce qu'il y a de différent entre nous, c'est que tu es plus forte que moi, tiens ! »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Je l'aurai bien voulu... Mais tu vois, ce qui nous différencie tant, ce n'est pas la force. »

« Je ne vois pas quoi alors. »

_Tu ne pourras jamais être la meilleure au monde. _

« Tu es un garçon, moi je suis une fille. »

_Une femme ne pourra jamais y arriver._

« Tout le monde sait qu'en grandissant, les garçons deviennent plus forts, plus robustes que les filles qui sont considérées comme fragiles. Bientôt, vous serez tous plus forts que moi et toi, ... »

_Tu ne manques pas d'ambition et de courage, ma fille, mais cela ne fera pas le poids contre les coups d'un homme fait._

Elle releva la tête, Zorro vit ses yeux gorgés de larmes qui se mirent à tomber sur ses joues.

« Toi tu pourras réaliser ton rêve. Toi tu pourras être le meilleur, parce que tu es un garçon et que, pour tout le monde, c'est logique qu'un homme le devienne. »

Le jeune garçon voulait dire tant de choses, mais elles ne franchissaient pas ses lèvres. Kuina reprit dans un sanglot :

« Tu as de la chance, toi ! Tu es un garçon et moi je suis déjà en train de devenir une femme... Mais je ne veux pas ! Non, je ne veux pas renoncer à mon rêve ! Mais je sais que je le devrai dans peu de temps. »

Elle le fixa dans les yeux. Zorro en fut tout chamboulé. Comment cette fille si forte pouvait-elle être aussi abattue ? Comment ce désespoir avait-il pu l'atteindre ? Elle, si forte et si exemplaire ? Il ne voulait déjà plus voir cette expression sur le visage qu'il connaissait tant et qui là, lui paraissait étranger.

« J'aurais tout donné pour naître garçon... »

La goutte d'eau, les cercles puis le débordement...

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Elle fut surprise par sa colère soudaine.

« Tu n'as pas, mais alors absolument pas le droit de dire ça, de te laisser abattre comme ça ! Cesse donc de pleurnicher sur ton sort, alors que je ne t'ai pas battue ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ! Je vais te dire ce que je pense tiens ! C'est de la lâcheté ! Tu étais mon modèle, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner si facilement ! »

« Zorro... »

« Pour moi, que tu sois une fille ou un garçon, ça ne change absolument rien ! Ce qui importe, ce sont tes capacités, et crois moi, si elles étaient petites, je n'en serais pas obsédé à ce point ! La vérité, c'est tout simplement que tu es forte, très forte ! »

Comme quoi, un visage qui s'illumine, ça a de l'effet sur les petits cœurs.

« Alors s'il te plaît, ne dis plus des conneries pareilles. Je ne veux pas que toutes ces années d'entraînement n'aient servi à rien ; car mon but, c'est de réussir un jour à te vaincre. »

Elle le regardait avec un léger sourire et ses larmes cessèrent sur le coup. Peut-être la dernière était-elle une larme de joie...

Zorro s'était rapproché, très sérieux.

« Faisons-nous une promesse ! Jure-moi qu'un jour, l'un de nous deux deviendra le meilleur escrimeur au monde ! Promets-le moi ! »

''Je t'en prie, promets-le moi.''

Kuina s'essuya les joues du revers de la manche et souri comme elle ne le faisait que -très- rarement. Et Zorro dû s'avouer que, avec ses yeux et le bout de son petit nez rougis, elle lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Belle baffe mentale en perspective !

''Merci Zorro, merci...''

« Zorro, tu... Tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre, espèce de chiffe molle !

Ils sourirent de toutes leurs dents de lait et se serrèrent la main avec force, chacun essayant presque de casser les doigts de l'autre, pour rire bien sûr.

« On verra ça ! »

°0°0°0°

Le lendemain matin, c'était un samedi, Zorro se leva plus tard que d'habitude, personne ne l'ayant secoué, baffé ou même -et c'était déjà arrivé- ne lui avait envoyé de seau d'eau dans la figure. Il se rendit compte, en se redressant sur son futon, que la chambre qu'il partageait avec deux autres garçons était déserte. C'était un rayon de soleil ayant réussi à percer le volet en bambou qui l'avait réveillé.

Il s'empressa de s'habiller et couru vers le bâtiment principal. Il faisait vraiment beau ce jour-là, pensa t'il. Il arriva alors et fut perplexe en voyant les mines déconfites des élèves et du maître rassemblés. L'un deux remarqua Zorro qui avançait avec un air mi-curieux, mi-craintif.

''Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas...''

L'élève en question se précipita vers lui, paniqué.

« Zorro ! Tu es là ! »

Un des plus jeunes lança, le regard vide :

« C'est affreux... »

Zorro avait mal, tout à coup. Et ce n'est pas d'une voix assurée qu'il demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

En voyant le petit commencer à pleurer, l'élève qui l'avait vu arriver en premier hésita puis se décida à répondre au petit garçon aux cheveux verts qui ne tenait plus en place :

« C'est Kuina, elle a eu un accident... »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Planquée sous son bureau avec un gilet pare-balles sur le dos)

C'est bon, c'est finit les assauts meurtriers ? Ouf... Je sais c'est méchant d'arrêter là et que j'ai pas d'excuse valable mais bon... Faudra faire avec ! Il faut aussi que je réfléchisse un peu pour la suite (se replanque car a peur des tirs de bazooka et ressort avec un drapeau blanc).

Assez déconné, j'aimerai énormément connaître vos avis ! Critique, plainte, compliment, désir pour la suite,... je prends tout !


	3. Chapitre 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je dois vous dire qu'en lisant toutes vos reviews, je n'ai pas beaucoup été surprise pas la plupart d'entre elles. Je pensais qu'effectivement si je laissait Kuina avoir un accident, il y aurait des remarques mais bon... Cela me fait quand même très très plaisir que vous réagissiez comme ça ! Ca me prouve que ça ne vous laisse pas indifférentes (il y a des garçons ici ? je crois pas moi). Je suis franchement désolée pour mon inacceptable retard mais je suis partie une semaine en voyage scolaire et j'ai été bombardée de travaux et autres C.S. qui mon pompé mon temps libre, et avec les exams qui sont devant la porte, je garantis rien ! En plus, mon ordi a bien choisi le moment pour me faire tourner en bourrique avec ses problèmes de serveur et tous ses virus !

R.A.R.

Miss Goupil : l'erreur est humaine ma chère, c'est pas grave ! Tes neurones vont très bien !

Bv : je dois dire que tu as entièrement raison et merci de me ramener sur Terre ! Comme ça je peux bosser (non chuis pas folle).

Tagath : ah ah ! C'est fait exprès ! Mais tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre.

Tashigi : au secours ! Elle m'agresse ! Comment je peux continuer à écrire moi si tu me fous un rasoir sur la gorge ? Lol

AZnSOul : ben je l'avais dit au 1er chapitre que j'allais commencer avec une partie du manga pour me plonger dans l'histoire et que vous vous familiarisiez avec mon style en lisant un passage déjà connu. Et j'essaye désespérément de me dépêcher !

Kenn : eh bien, ce chapitre en aura déstabilisé plus d'un, chouette ! Et merci beaucoup pour le « génial » ça me fait très plaisir !

Kyotsuki : Tu l'as ta suite ! Et pour le reste... Ben en fait je crois que c'est l'un de mes gros défauts au niveau écriture, je suis désolééééée !

Angel : non ne meurs pas ! Appelez une ambulance ! (Montre le chapitre trois) Reviens-nous ! Je ne comptais tuer personne moi !

Disclaimer : marre de me répéter,... Rien à moi !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 3

« Je veux la voir ! Laissez-moi entrer ! »

« Non mon garçon, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

L'infirmière essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher cette jeune furie d'entrer dans la salle des soins intensifs où l'on venait d'amener une petite fille qui avait fait une très mauvaise chute.

Elle finit par le lâcher mais il fut tout de suite rattrapé par une poigne plus ferme, celle de son maître dont on pouvait lire l'angoisse sur le visage si l'on était attentif. Car s'il n'était pas du genre à montrer facilement ses motions, Zorro le connaissait assez pour remarquer qu'il était soucieux, pour lui cela se lisait sur son visage.

Zorro vint s'asseoir alors sur les sièges de plastique orange situés non loin de la porte d'entrée de la salle des soins intensifs où Kuina avait été emmenée voilà un bon quart d'heure. Il était assit entre son maître et Kyotsuké, un adolescent de quinze ans qui lui avait jadis donné du fil à retordre durant les combats.

Les minutes, puis les heures défilèrent. Sur l'heure de midi, Kyotsuké parti chercher de quoi manger pour tout le monde à la cafétéria, mais Zorro n'avait pas faim et fit non de la tête lorsqu'il lui présenta un onigiri appétissant. Il était trop occupé à penser à sa rivale pour se soucier de son estomac.

Une chute dans les escaliers... Comment Kuina avait-elle pu commettre une telle maladresse ? Elle, la fille si agile et à l'équilibre exemplaire ? Cela triturait les méninges du pauvre garçon qui finit par être lui aussi anxieux au bout d'un moment.

Vers trois heure de l'après-midi, le médecin leur fit signe qu'il pouvait entrer tout en précisant qu'ils ne devaient pas se comporter comme des bisons en furie et donc y aller par deux ou trois à la fois.

Zorro dû cependant jouer des poings pour pouvoir être l'un des premiers à rentrer dans la petite salle. Différents appareils plutôt bruyants et tantôt imposants, tantôt de taille raisonnable tapissaient les murs de la pièce. Il y avait trois lits dans cette pièce, dont seul celui de gauche était occupé. Zorro se rapprocha, soudain timide, et fixa l'endormie.

Kuina avait un masque transparent placé sur sa bouche qui lui facilitait la respiration et une imposante minerve blanche sur le cou qui lui donnait un peu l'air d'un girafeau. Des fils disparaissaient sous sa chemise, reliés à une machine qui émettait un bruit, discret mais tout de même strident comparé au silence qui régnait dans la pièce, à chaque battement de son cœur. Chiffres et courbes étaient aussi de mise. Sur son poignet gauche, un petit tube s'enfonçait dans l'une de ses veines et tenait en place avec des morceaux de fine bande adhésive blanche. Sûrement pour faire passer le contenu de l'une ou l'autre seringue...

Elle dormait. Aucune expression ne se trahissait sur son visage, une vraie statue. On ne pouvait dire qu'elle soit souffrante, triste, sereine ou d'une autre attitude que l'on pourrait prêter à une malade endormie.

Zorro pensa que, décidément, il ne cessait pas de voir d'autres facettes de sa personnalité ces temps-ci, surtout hier soir. Et maintenant il la voyait là, fragile, faible même.

« Est-ce vraiment réel ? Ne suis-je pas entrain de rêver ? »

Zorro prit alors la main droite de Kuina dans la sienne, avec une douceur étonnante de sa part, et fit doucement courir son pouce sur le dos de la petite main. Pas de doute, elle était bien réelle.

Il redressa la tête quand il vit le père de Kuina se poster de l'autre côté du lit et caresser la joue de sa fille là où elle n'était pas recouverte par le masque. Zorro eu un pincement au cœur en voyant à quel point il était affligé.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Zorro dû finalement laisser sa place, à contrecoeur, à un autre élève dont c'était le tour de venir voir Kuina. Naturellement, le père de Kuina pouvait rester autant qu'il le voulait. Il s'en alla donc en faisant mine de traîner les pieds et s'assit pesamment sur son siège.

Ils attendirent jusqu'à la fin des heures de visite, à savoir tard le soir, où le maître finit par sortir de la salle après s'être entretenu avec un médecin et deux infirmières. Les élèves s'attroupèrent autour de lui en un clin d'œil, l'un demandant « Alors, alors elle va bien ou pas ? », l'autre « Elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas maître ? ».

Il leva les mains d'un air apaisant.

« Allons les enfants, calmez-vous ! »

Ce qu'ils firent en un temps record.

« Bon, je dois vous avouez que personne ne sait quand elle se réveillera... »

''Peut-être jamais, n'est-ce pas, maître ?'' pensa Zorro tout en s'étonnant de cette pensée qu'il lui était venue à l'esprit tout naturellement.

« C'est pour cela que j'aimerais rester auprès de ma fille jusqu'à son réveil, vous comprenez ? »

Quelques-uns hochèrent la tête et l'un des plus jeunes demanda d'un air grave et par la même comique vu la juvénilité de son visage :

« Mais sensei, si Kuina fait un très long dodo, vous ne pourrez pas nous donner cours durant longtemps, non ? »

Le maître s'agenouilla et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux noirs du petit gars.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Till, je vais faire appel à un remplaçant. »

Il y eu quelques exclamations de surprise et Zorro leva un sourcil.

Till ajouta :

« Ah bon il existe quelqu'un d'aussi fort que vous ? »

Le maître rit un bon moment.

« Oh oui, Till, et ils sont bien plus forts et nombreux que tu ne le crois ! Et je peux vous assurer que ce ne sera pas n'importe qui ! »

Il se tourna alors vers le plus âgé des élèves, un homme svelte d'une bonne trentaine d'années.

« Ken, je te confie la charge de veiller sur ces petits gars avant la venue de votre prochain sensei. Je te ferrais transmettre les tâches à accomplir à ce moment et au quotidien. »

Le nommé Ken fit une petite courbette tout en lui répondant :

« Bien, maître. »

°0°0°0°

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Ken arriva un peu en retard et gratifia les élèves d'un grand sourire.

« Les enfants, il y a du nouveau concernant le remplaçant du maître. Il m'a communiqué qu'il devrait arriver demain soir si son trajet se passe bien. »

Il y eu beaucoup d'exclamation de joie. Ken attendit que le silence se fasse pour continuer.

« Pour ce qui en est de Kuina, il n'y a pas de nouveau du côté de sa santé mais pour les visites, le maître m'a dit que ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvaient venir entre dix-huit et vingt heures, du moment que vous ne dépassiez pas le nombre de trois par tour. S'il y a du changement entre-temps, je vous tiendrai au courant. »

Dès qu'il eût fini son discours, Zorro se concentra à nouveau sur sa pitance. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce matin il était littéralement affamé et il mangeait bol sur bol. Ses voisins de table le regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? »

Il y eu un petit rire pour seule réponse.

Quand l'heure de débuter le cours arriva, le réflexe de la majorité des élèves fut de se rassembler autour de Ken dans le champ. Celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir prévu cela. En effet :

« Bon ben comme je ne suis pas votre sensei je ne vois pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait faire... Quelqu'un a une idée ? »

Silence dans le champ...

« Bon, alors... Euh, un peu de musculation ça vous dirait ? »

La moitié des élèves poussa un « Ouiii ! » et l'autre semblait hésiter. Ken reprit alors la parole :

« Bon alors ceux qui sont partants pour la muscu viennent avec moi. »

Il s'adressa ensuite à l'un des élèves indécis qui était l'un de ses amis :

« Hiroshi, peux-tu t'occuper d'eux s'il te plaît ? »

Le concerné acquiesça et se tourna vers « ses » élèves :

« Un parcours du combattant, ça vous va ? »

« Ouiii ! »

Zorro suivit alors le groupe dans lequel il était, à savoir celui d'Hiroshi, pendant que les élèves de Ken commençaient à faire des échauffements.

Ils durent marcher durant environ cinq kilomètres avant d'arriver à un camp d'entraînement de la Marine. Les soldats avaient l'habitude de voir de temps en temps les élèves du dojo venir dépenser leur énergie ici. C'est pourquoi le garde de service leur sourit en les voyant arriver. Il leur ouvrit la porte.

« Alors les petits gars, on vient nous rendre visite ? »

Les « petits gars » les plus jeunes sourirent de toutes leurs dents.

Hiroshi s'adressa ensuite au jeune garde :

« Notre maître a dû s'absenter pour un temps indéterminé et en attendant un remplaçant nous aimerions pouvoir nous entraîner un peu ici, si c'est possible bien sûr. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous le refuserait, non n'avons que quelques nouvelles recrues à endurcir pour le moment mais je vais tout de même demander à mon supérieur. »

Il s'absenta quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un sourire en coin.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes, vous pouvez y allez. »

Hiroshi fit une courbette de politesse.

« Je vous remercie. Venez les enfants ! »

Et le garde dû s'écraser contre le mur en riant pour ne pas finir aplati par ce troupeau de marmots hystériques.

Arrivés dans la cour ils ne trouvèrent que trois jeunes gens. Deux hommes et une jeune fille. Ils faisaient la course et la jeune fille qui avait l'air d'être la plus jeune semblait avoir l'avantage. L'un de ses concurrents avait la vingtaine, une musculature imposante et les cheveux noirs. L'autre, plus mince et jeune, avait des cheveux gris qui lui donnaient un air de papy précoce.

Hiroshi s'adressa alors aux élèves :

« Faites d'abord cinq tours en courant puis vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez du moment que vous ne dérangez personne, c'est d'accord ? »

Certains singèrent un salut militaire.

« Oui, chef ! »

Et ils partirent tous à la queue leu leu faire leur échauffement. Zorro avait pris la tête comme à son habitude et un écart de plusieurs mètres se creusa rapidement entre lui et celui qui le précédait. Il avait presque un tour d'avance à la fin et fut naturellement le premier à partir faire le parcours.

Il dû d'abord ramper en dessous de cordages sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres. Il en ressortit tout barbouillé de gadoue.

Il s'accrocha ensuite à une sorte de pont suspendu qu'il devait traverser à l'aide de ses mains, sans quoi il tombait dans une tranchée d'eau boueuse. Son orgueil le forçait à toujours aller le plus vite possible pour ne pas se faire rattraper.

Mais le pont passé, il avait tout de même fort mal aux bras et soupira en arriva devant de petites palissades progressivement hautes où il devait se hisser à la force des bras. Il commençait à peiner à la cinquième, beaucoup plus haute, et ses petits bras criaient grâce.

Il avait beau sauter le plus haut possible pour pouvoir s'y hisser, rien n'y faisait. Et il commença à s'énerver en voyant que les autres le rattrapaient. Il réussi finalement à s'agripper et le temps qu'il passa à se hisser lui parut interminable. C'est alors avec un petit cri de joie qu'il atterrit de l'autre côté.

Il fut très étonné en passant la dernière, la plus haute évidemment. Il ne lui avait fallu que trois essais pour la passer et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il passa à l'épreuve suivante.

Ils enchaînèrent ainsi les exercices durant trois heures. L'heure du retour au dojo arrivée, beaucoup s'écroulèrent les bras en croix près de leur dernière épreuve accomplie. Après un quart d'heure de pause, ils sortirent de la base et partirent sur le chemin du retour.

Zorro fut accosté par le garde quand il passa devant lui.

« Dis, petit gars, je t'ai observé durant tout ce temps, ça te dirait pas de t'engager dans la Marine plus tard ? Tu m'as l'air coriace pour un gamin alors j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donnera quand t'auras du poil au menton. »

Zorro lui adressa un grand sourire qui lui fut rendu agrémenté d'un éclat de rire.

« On verra bien... »

Zorro partit rendre visite à Kuina à dix huit heures, comme convenu. Il ne parla pas avec son maître qui respecta son silence et fixa Kuina pendant une demi-heure sans bouger de sa chaise. Elle n'avait pas changé et paraissait toujours dormir paisiblement. Allez savoir ce que pensait Zorro à ce moment...

°0°0°0°

Le lendemain, ils inversèrent les groupes et c'est les muscles encore plus endoloris qu'ils rentrèrent pour le repas du soir.

Ils s'installèrent comme d'habitude autour des tables basses et en étaient pour la plupart à la fin de leur assiette quand Ken arriva l'air enchanté.

« Notre nouveau sensei devrait arriver dans environ une heure. Je vous demande de vous conduire correctement les enfants. »

Le petit Till lui demanda :

« Il ressembla à quoi ? Est-ce que c'est un vieux pépé ? »

La tête qu'il tirait et son air sérieux qui ne collait pas avec son visage enfantin en fit rire plus d'un.

« Je n'en sais rien, Till, le maître ne m'a rien dit. »

« Ah. »

Et il replongea sa tête aux cheveux noirs dans son bol de riz comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, ils attendaient tous dans la salle de cours, sur les tatamis, leur nouveau sensei que Ken et Hiroshi étaient allés accueillir. Il venait en effet d'arriver et la curiosité se faisait sentir dans la salle.

Hiroshi arriva seul puis fut suivi juste après par Hiroshi. Celui-ci prit la parole :

« Chers élèves, j'ai la joie de vous présenter notre nouveau sensei. »

Une jeune fille entra dans la salle. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges ondulés qui lui tombaient dans le bas du dos, la faisant paraître comme auréolée de flammes. Elle portait une longue jupe frôlant le sol et un top à fines bretelles noirs qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elle n'était ni frêle ni forte, elle avait juste une musculature plutôt apparente.

Tous étaient bouche bée.

« Voici mademoiselle Khira Li. » termina Hiroshi.

Quand son nom fut prononcé, la jeune fille releva la tête et Zorro hoqueta. Il put entendre un discret sifflement d'admiration non loin de lui.

Cette fille était d'une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ses cheveux enflammés encadraient un visage aux traits fins, réguliers et délicats. Elle avait un front de taille moyenne, un nez droit, plutôt étroit et long, des lèvres charnues et d'un rouge naturel qui rappelait un peu sa chevelure.

Quand il croisa son regard, il en fut paralysé. Elle avait de grands yeux légèrement en amande d'un bleu gris clair et pailleté d'or. On y lisait une détermination presque agressive ainsi qu'une lueur mystérieuse. Elle sembla lever un sourcil en le croisant mais il se détourna vite comme par instinct.

Elle prit la parole d'une voix assez grave pour une fille mais diablement mélodieuse :

« Enchantée. »

C'est seulement maintenant, après le choc de sa beauté, que Zorro pensa avec effarement :

''Une fille !''

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voilààà je l'ai finit !

(Regarde sa montre)

Quoi ! Je dois aller bosser moi !

Salut !

Ah oui, reviews svp !


	4. Chapitre 4

Je suis mais vraiment en pétard ! Mes chaps je les garde sur disquette et quand j'ai voulu publier le 4 j'ai eu droit à un beau foirage... Résultat : envolé le chapitre ! Ce qui fait que je dois tout réécrire... Ouiiin ! Mais les revieuws remontent le moral alors je suis d'attaque !

R.A.R.

Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrène : ben tu peux te fâcher (pas trop fort hein ! o.O) vu que je suis pas allé vite...

Tashigi : tes revieuws me font toujours un plaisir fou ! Et je suis jalouse de ton imagination ! Mais tu verras bien par la suite si tu avais raison ou pas pour un ou plusieurs points...

Nami Himura : ça me va direct au cœur vitesse grand V ! Merci !

Angel : la chance que t'as d'habiter au paradis ! Au fait, j'aime beaucoup ta fic sur 'Fics en Folie'. Et je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant plus vite, mais ça dépend surtout de mon ordi et de mon père qui veut le porter à réparer... On verra bien !

Bv : ou lala n'accélère rien... Et pis pour les appareils, y en a un pour respirer, un pour la fréquence cardiaque etc. et au poignet c'est pour faire passer les médocs ou fixer la perfusion. C'est le minimum pour une comateuse, non ? Chais pas chuis pas médecin --

AZnSOul : et je parie que maintenant tu veux la suite de cette suite ?

Sorcière Cycy : croa croa ! POUF ! Ah merci, c'est dur de taper sur le clavier avec mes pattes gluantes de grenouille... Tu vas me transformer en quoi après ? O.O

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 4

''Une fille !''

Pour tout avouer, Zorro ne s'y attendait pas. Bien sûr, il se rendit compte que cette réaction était stupide. Après tout, Kuina ne pouvait pas être la seule fille à savoir manier le sabre sur cette Terre... Mais il trouvait tout de même cela étrange, en plus il ne cessait de lui en arriver de belles ces temps-ci. Kuina et leur promesse, l'accident, les autres facettes de la personnalité de la petite fille,...

De toute façon, femme ou homme, le plus important était ce qu'elle était capable de faire, et en cela Zorro faisait confiance à son maître. Il n'aurait pas choisi une débutante pour le remplacer.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde, de penser ça. Zorro voyait bien que certains garçons tiraient une tête orgueilleuse. Mais les plus amusants étaient ceux qui la regardaient l'air prêts à baver.

''On verra bien...''

Si Khira Li avait aperçu les regards qui lui étaient adressés, elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Vu que le silence devenait assez dérangeant, elle se décida à prendre la parole :

« Comme vous le savez déjà, votre maître m'a demandé de le remplacer le temps que la petite Kuina se rétablisse... »

Zorro tiqua au mot « petite ».

« Je tâcherai donc de me montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes et des vôtres. Mais il se fait tard et nous auront plus de temps pour faire connaissance demain. Reposez-vous bien, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit. »

Elle s'inclina poliment, ce que les élèves s'empressèrent de faire à leur tour alors que Ken la menait déjà à ses appartements. Une fois partie, les élèves rangèrent la cantine et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. C'était le moment propice aux bavardages, et partout il était question de la mystérieuse jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Et on n'entendait pas que de bonnes choses...

« Moi, elle me fait un peu peur. » put entendre Zorro. Ce qui le fit sourire sans trop qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Elle est top canon ! »

« C'est étonnent que le maître ait choisi une femme aussi jeune ! »

« Toi tu lui donnes quel âge ? Elle m'a l'air d'avoir presque la vingtaine. »

Et plein de propos du même genre...

Une fois arrivé à la chambre qu'il partageait avec deux autres élèves de son âge, Tarô et Shinji, Zorro ne prit pas part à leur conversation et s'empressa d'aller dormir.

Cette nuit-là, il fit un rêve étrange...

°0°0°0°

Il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être un immense champ de blé. La nature était reine ici et, à part Zorro, il n'y avait aucun être humain, même pas une habitation, ou une route. La lumière de l'aube n'était pas encore assez forte pour éclaircir tous les environs, elle se contentait pour l'instant de rendre petit à petit vie à l'horizon et ses nuages qui se teintaient de tons doux.

Zorro marchait calmement entre les épis qui lui arrivaient à mi-torse, les effleurant du bout des doigts. Cela chatouillait doucement...

Alors que la lumière se faisait plus présente, il entendit un murmure à son oreille, une voix étrangement familière :

« Tout de suite ? »

Zorro sourit. C'était le signal, le signal du combat... Comme toujours, il allait se battre avec Kuina jusque dans ses rêves.

Par la magie du rêve, il se retrouva avec un vrai sabre à chaque main et pivota pour lui faire face.

Mais ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas Kuina. C'était cette jeune femme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. _Khira Li_.

Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, droite et fière. Mais Zorro ne put réprimer un violent frisson.

Son visage était recouvert d'un masque blanc totalement lisse, inexpressif. Ses longs cheveux étaient baignés par la lumière du soleil ressuscité, les rendant aussi vivants que des flammes. Et la douce brise les faisait glisser sur la surface lisse par intermittence, doucement, tout doucement. Elle faisait de même pour sa longue jupe noire, jouait dans ses nombreux et lourds plis, ou en créait d'autres pour quelques secondes.

Mais son opulente chevelure flamboyante ne suffisait pas à cacher se qui lui enserrait la gorge et une partie des épaules. De loin, on aurait pu le prendre pour une lourde écharpe aux mille tons de vert, mais il s'agissait d'un imposant serpent. Il glissait doucement, tout doucement sur la peau pâle, comme s'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

La jeune fille tenait dans sa main gauche un long et sublime sabre dont une bonne partie se perdait dans les blés. La garde était entièrement noire et des lambeaux de tissu fin se laissaient eux aussi bercer par le vent, lui donnant l'air d'avoir été abîmée par une multitude de poignes fortes ou désespérées.

La lame, elle, était d'un acier sombre, bleuté où couraient des profonds reflets tantôt rouge sang, tantôt pourpre, comme les cheveux de leur maîtresse. Si on se laissait hypnotiser par sa beauté, on pourrait confondre ces reflets avec de vraies flammes et des longs et épais filets de sang. Peut-être cette lame gardait-elle les souvenirs du brasier le jour où on l'avait forgée, et du sang qui s'écoulait d'elle après une bataille particulièrement sanglante...

La voyant ainsi parée, entre les blés, Zorro se rendit compte à quel point elle était grande et dégageait une aura de puissance. Mais il avait peur, atrocement peur de ce masque impassible. Une haine féroce l'envahissait peu à peu, et quand elle releva sa main droite et la tendit vers lui, Zorro l'interpréta comme une invitation au combat, il s'y jeta avec une rage non contenue.

Elle ne semblait pas seulement puissante, elle l'_était_. Zorro combattait avec une force semblable à celle d'un condamné qui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mais elle était pourtant lente, lente... Aussi lente que le serpent qui lui caressait sa gorge d'albâtre. Aussi lente que les blés inclinés par la timide brise. Aussi lente que les larmes qui avaient coulé le long des joues de Kuina, ce soir-là...

Zorro hurlait, hurlait de rage et d'effort. Elle restait muette et ce masque le narguait de plus en plus. Même quand leurs lames s'entrechoquaient, le bruit n'était pas plus important que l'infime sifflement du serpent dont le poids conséquent ne semblait nullement déranger la jeune femme.

Zorro s'arrêta, son adversaire ne bougea plus. Le regard du petit garçon venait de se fixer sur le serpent et ne semblait plus vouloir lui obéir. Il était subjugué par les infimes et infinis éclats qui parsemaient ses innombrables écailles, bougeant avec l'animal. Le reptile glissait à présent entre les seins de sa maîtresse, doucement, tout doucement,...

Zorro reprit ses esprits et se jeta, sabres en avant, sur la jeune fille. Elle para son coup et il força pour l'empêcher de retirer sa lame ou lui porter un autre coup.

Il dévisagea le masque blanc, puis les lambeaux de tissu corbeau qui semblaient vouloir entourer le poignet pâle. Et ces reflets rouges, qui paraissaient vivre...

Zorro lâcha l'affaire et recula, recula. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas plus, se contentant de parer les coups quand lui se jetait contre elle. Comme si elle ne cherchait pas la bagarre.

Le serpent s'enroulait à présent autour de sa taille, puis de ses hanches où il nicha sa tête, après avoir lancé un regard haineux à Zorro. Lui fixait encore ce masque...

Zorro lança son dernier assaut. Il fonçait sur elle avec l'énergie du désespoir, quand le serpent, jusque là si indifférent, redressa sa tête et ouvrit la gueule en grand, montrant les rangées de dents incroyablement effilées où coulaient déjà le venin. Lui si silencieux sembla maintenant hurler avec une agressivité palpable.

Zorro en fut déstabilisé et ne vit pas le coup venir. Le même que celui qui l'avait envoyé à terre, ce soir-là...

Il se retrouva à terre, entouré par les tiges des blés, Khira Li au-dessus de lui ayant planté son sabre près de la joue gauche de Zorro. Ce coup-là, il ne le connaissait que trop bien...

Mais elle, elle ne l'avait pas laissé intact. Bien que ce soit un rêve, Zorro pouvait ressentir une douleur aiguë et une chaleur piquante à sa joue gauche. Le sang qui glissait le long de sa peau le chatouillait.

A voir ce masque haï si près de son visage, avec en bouche le goût amer de la défaite, Zorro l'arracha avec force pour le briser entre les doigts de sa main droite.

Peut-être s'attendait-il à voir un autre visage que celui qui le fixait à présent. Le visage de Khira Li le regardait avec une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux, à peine perceptible.

Mais lorsqu'elle se pencha plus près pour murmurer à son oreille alors que lui avait détourné son regard, ce n'était pas sa voix, c'était la voix d'_elle_.

« Zorro... »

Une voix désespérée, aussi faible qu'un murmure et semblable à un infime sanglot.

Il la fixa avec étonnement et on vit l'horreur se peindre sur son visage.

C'était _son_ visage. Un visage tendre baigné de larmes.

Quand elle reprit la parole, les visages de Kuina et de Khira Li s'alternèrent progressivement, mais la voix restait la même, et aussi les larmes...

« Zorro... Zorro tu m'as promis... Tu m'as promis ! »

Elle termina dans un sanglot alors que Zorro se sentais bizarre. Il entendit une autre voix, plus lointaine...

« Zorro... Zorro ! Zorro, réveille-toi ! »

La tête verte se redressa sur son séant en un sursaut, entrant en collision avec celle de Tarô, penché sur lui pour mieux le secouer.

« Aie ! Bon sang Tarô ! T'aurais pu faire gaffe ! »

Ils se massaient tous les deux leur tempe avec une grimace.

« C'est ça, c'est ma faute ! Puisque c'est comme ça, ne compte plus sur moi pour te réveiller ! »

Voyant que Zorro n'avait vraiment pas une tête de bienheureux, Tarô n'en rajouta pas plus et fila prendre une douche. Mieux ne valait pas chercher des noises à une tête gazonneuse de mauvais poil, ça il en savait quelque chose.

Encore plus grincheux, Zorro se prépara pour la journée qui commençait alors que Shinji, déjà prêt, partait vers la cantine.

En entendant son estomac rappeler son existence, Zorro se dépêcha pour pouvoir vite aller remédier à ce problème.

°0°0°0°

Les élèves rassasiés entrèrent calmement dans la salle de cours principale. Khira Li s'y trouvait déjà, assise sur le tatami. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué tout de suite leur présence et ne redressa la tête que quand le dernier se fut assis. Zorro remarqua qu'elle avait le regard brillant et qu'avant de les apercevoir, elle paraissait soucieuse. Maintenant elle souriait à ses nouveaux élèves et se leva.

« Bonjour à tous. Nous commençons donc aujourd'hui notre première journée de cours ensemble. Votre maître n'a pu me parler que très rapidement de chacun d'entre vous. Ce qui fait que je ne connais presque que vos noms et je m'en excuse. Alors pour mieux savoir à qui j'ai affaire, je vous affronterai un par un pour commencer... »

En voyant les têtes étonnées voir parfois horrifiées de ses élèves, elle leur adressa un sourire quelque peu rassurant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas dans ma nature de maltraiter ceux qui sont sous ma charge... »

Etrangement, à ce moment son sourire disparut alors qu'elle abaissait un peu la tête. Mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et son sourire.

« Bon allez chercher chacun un sabre en bois. »

Elle saisit celui qui se trouvait à ses pieds pendant que tous se précipitaient pour recevoir un des sabres que distribuaient deux élèves.

Le petit Till fut le premier servi et, se laissant guider par sa curiosité, se dirigea vers la jeune fille. En voyant ce petit bonhomme s'arrêter devant elle avec cet air qu'on les jeunes enfants quand ils hésitent à demander quelque chose, elle lui adressa la parole la première :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Till ? »

Voyant qu'elle connaissait déjà son nom, il sembla être un peu rassuré.

« Ben vous notre sensei vous a parlé de nous alors ça serait chouette que vous vous nous parliez de nous... »

« D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Ben euh... Vous avez quel âge parce que notre sensei il a l'air vachement beaucoup plus vieux que vous. »

« J'ai quinze ans, et toi ? »

''Ben, elle en paraît plus...''

« J'ai huit ans ! Et c'est quoi votre animal préféré parce que moi j'aime les dauphins ! »

« J'aime les félins et les serpents. »

''...''

« Je crois que c'est suffisant, non ? Si tu retournais t'asseoir, parce que tes camarades ont l'air de s'impatienter... »

Et elle lui ébouriffa tendrement sa tignasse noire en voyant sa mine boudeuse. Mais il retrouva vite son grand sourire où l'on pouvait voir que quelques dents de lait manquaient à l'appel.

Les affrontements commencèrent. Chaque combat finissait à la mise à terre ou à un coup porté à un endroit vital de l'adversaire. Ils restaient relativement courts, car Khira Li s'avérait être une incroyablement combattante. Elle se mouvait avec une facilité enfantine et une agilité féline. Pas une seule fois un élève ne réussit à briser sa garde ou y trouver une faille.

Le plus frustrant, c'est qu'elle avait plus l'air de prendre du bon temps que de se battre sérieusement. Mais il lui arrivait de lever un sourcil durant les combats qui duraient plus longtemps, à savoir ceux qui dépassaient une minute et trente secondes environ.

Zorro avait hâte de pouvoir se mesurer à elle. Mais il devrait encore patienter, vu que l'un des élèves qui le précédaient était l'un des meilleurs spécimens de l'école.

Cette personne dont le tour était venu était le jeune, Kyo, un garçon âgé de seize ans. Il n'avait pas un physique particulièrement original, avec sa taille et sa musculature à peine plus élevées que la moyenne. Il avait des cheveux blond cendré noués en catogan et toujours l'air de s'ennuyer ou d'avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. On pouvait cependant remarquer une lueur dans ses yeux noisette qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas qu'un corps ambulant.

A son arrivée au dojo, Zorro avait eu du mal à le battre, mais depuis un peu plus d'un an c'était lui qui l'emportait à chaque fois.

Leur affrontement fut effectivement plus long et palpitant que les autres. Dès la première attaque, Kyo s'était 'réveillé' comme durant chaque combat et enchaînait les attaques d'une puissance variable. La jeune fille parut une peu surprise et resta donc sur la défensive pour mieux analyser le genre d'attaque que l'adolescent lui portait. Quand elle remarqua son point faible -Kyo n'était pas très endurant et c'est pour cela qu'il se battait toujours avec acharnement au début du combat- elle resta sur la défensive encore un moment. Puis, percevant un commencement de fatigue chez son adversaire, elle passa à l'offensive.

Le pauvre Kyo n'eut pour choix que d'encaisser, recevant fréquemment des coups sur les bras et les jambes, mais pas encore sur un point vital. Il crut un moment à tord qu'elle allait lui porter le coup final et riposta à son attaque par une parade.

Elle se retrouva lui tournant le dos, et Kyo le prit pour une faille dans sa garde. Il lui porta alors un coup qu'il jugea le dernier sur sa nuque.

''Elle ne pourra pas parer ça !''

Mais c'était mal connaître la jeune fille. Alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle, au lieu de perdre les deux secondes à vouloir faire volte-face, Elle plaça son sabre dans son dos à une vitesse foudroyante, parant le coup du jeune homme qui en fut déstabilisé, étant sûr de sa victoire.

Cette courte inattention permit à Khira Li de se retourner pour lui porter son dernier coup qui l'atteignit à l'estomac. La violence de cette attaque le fit tomber à terre en lui coupant le souffle. Emporté par la fureur que procurent tous les affrontements, il s'apprêtait à se relever, une main sur son estomac maltraité, l'autre crispée sur le sabre. Mais la jeune fille lui glissa le sien sous la gorge pour lui éviter tout mouvement.

Kyo sembla reprendre ses esprits et se détendit, un peu déçu, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« Tu es trop pressé Kyo, c'est ta principale faiblesse... »

Il baissa la tête, confus, alors que tout le monde avait reprit sa respiration.

« Mais tu es vraiment très fort. »

En sa qualité de sentimental, le rouge lui monta aux joues et il bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à un 'mer...merci'.

Après le tour de deux autres élèves, ce fut le tour du dernier qui précédait Zorro, le petit Till.

« Till, c'est ton tour. »

Le concerné ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré mais se résigna tout de même. Sous ses airs de petit garçon naïf et curieux, Till était presque aussi doué que Zorro à son âge, à savoir il y a deux ans.

Dès le début, la jeune fille parut à nouveau étonnée. Till tirait profit de sa petite taille et de sa rapidité pour combler la lacune de sa force physique. Mais il semblait plus porté sur l'attaque que la défense, et ne put longtemps contrer les coups qu'elle lui porta après environ deux minutes de défensive. Le coup envoya bouler le petit garçon sur deux mètres, mais cela semblait plus l'avoir diverti que blessé. Il accepta donc sa défaite avec un petit rire ravi.

La jeune fille n'appela pas tout de suite le prochain adversaire. Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par les combats et regardait ses élèves avec un air ravi.

« Eh bien, votre maître m'avait avertie que vous étiez forts, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. Je suis agréablement surprise ! »

Les plus jeunes bombèrent leur torse avec fierté, ou en tout cas se tenaient plus droits.

''Tu dis ça, mais tu n'as fait que t'amuser. Je sens bien que tu es infiniment plus forte...'' pensa Zorro en la fixant.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, le sourire de la fille aux cheveux de flammes disparut.

« Zorro, il me semble que c'est ton tour... »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enfin finit ! (S'écroule sur son bureau en se massant les doigts... Et ouais chuis pas habituée à taper sur mon clavier O.O).

Tiens, il est vachement plus long que l'ancienne version, ça m'étonne ! Presque une page en plus ! Mais je sais pas pourquoi mais ce chapitre me semble être vraiment mauvais... -- Ouiiin ! M'enfin ça c'est à vous de me le dire. D'ici-là, bonnes vacances !


	5. Chapitre 5

Youpi ! J'ai enfin réussi à faire un chap plus vite ! (Sort le champagne). Faut dire aussi que à ce niveau là je suis lente comme un escargot, et je vous parle pas pour taper le texte, une vraie grand-mère ! O.O

Mais pour le dire franchement, j'ai hâte que Zorro vieillisse un peu, ça sera plus chouette à écrire...

R.A.R.

Tashigi : hum... une amourette ? (Aelorian sifflote comme si de rien n'était)... Ah merde, c'est vrai que j'ai mis 'Romance' dans le genre... (Grosse goutte) Bon en tout cas, pour ce qui est de la 'discussion', ça vient ! (Je parie que si j'avais encore traîné de ce côté, on m'aurait fait la peau... lol). Et ne prends pas froid, je veux la suite de tes fics moi !

Lois : je savais pas que je traînais autant... Que j'étais lente oui mais bon... (Se bouge le cul pour les beaux yeux de ses lectrices et s'écroule devant l'ordi...) lolll

Euh c'est mieux là ? (yeux suppliants)

Nyarla : c'est qu'en relisant, je trouve aussi que mon hosto est fort moderne, mais c'est parce que je l'ai décrit presque exactement comme celui où j'avai été il y a des années. Les chaises, la salle des urgences,... tout est pareil. Sûrement parce que c'est mon souvenir le plus éloigné d'un hôpital et que cela m'avait frappée, car c'était ma mère qui se trouvait aux urgences, donc je n'avais pas pensé à la modernité sur le coup, pardon. Pour Khira Li, je pense que tu vas deviner dans ce chap son lien avec Mihawk. Le nom de Khira Li est un clin d'œil à mon groupe préféré, Rammstein, car c'est le prénom de la fille d'un des guitaristes et je le trouvais très beau. Pareil pour Till, c'est le prénom du chanteur. C'est ma manière de leur rendre hommage, en groupie que je suis

Disclaimer : tout à Oda et je suis payée qu'en reviews et c'est amplement suffisant !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 5

« Zorro, il me semble que c'est ton tour... »

Face à elle, il ne pu s'empêcher de se rappeler ce rêve dont aucun détail ne s'était effacé de sa mémoire. Et comme dans ce rêve, il se sentit petit comparé à elle. Khira Li avait l'air de plus un rien plus concentrée, moins joueuse.

Si un serpent été miraculeusement apparu à ce moment, Zorro n'en aurait pas été surpris, car le regard perçant et mystérieux de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face lui rappelait les yeux d'un reptile fier et puissant. Cela n'était pas très marquant quand on la regardait plus distraitement, mais une fois face à elle alors qu'elle vous fixait, on ne pouvait ne pas le remarquer.

Après le salut imposé, leur affrontement pu enfin commencer.

La force de son adversaire dépassait de beaucoup ce que Zorro avait imaginé. Il savait qu'elle était forte mais pas à ce point-là. Elle y allait plus franchement avec lui, car elle savait que Zorro était fort. Elle voulait le tester, voir où se situaient ses derniers retranchements. Et d'un côté, elle voulait le provoquer. Voir qui était vraiment ce Zorro Roronoa dont sa filleule lui avait parlé plus qu'elle ne le faisait d'habitude quand il s'agissait d'un garçon.

Alors elle ne se contentait pas que de rester sur la défensive jusqu'aux attaques qui serviraient à mettre l'élève au tapis une fois ses faiblesses découvertes. Elle se battait réellement, mais jamais avec plus d'un dixième de sa force. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la raison comme dans ces combats où l'on se livre corps et âme, elle ne voulait pas blesser le petit Zorro.

Lui n'arrivait pas à la toucher mais se débrouillait royalement. Entre parades et attaques, il ne se laissait pas le temps de souffler. Il ne se retenait pas, laissant ses coups pleuvoir rageusement.

Au fur et à mesures que les minutes passaient, Zorro était de plus en plus touché et même si ce n'était pas à des endroits vitaux, ce qui aurait alors marqué sa défaite, il avait tout de même mal. Et il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

Les autres élèves, eux, étaient sidérés. Ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux, ils l'avaient prévu, mais cela restait très impressionnant. Depuis ce soir et la promesse secrète de Kuina et Zorro, tous avaient remarqué un changement chez le petit escrimeur.

Après sept minutes de combat acharné, Zorro, épuisé, lança sa dernière attaque. Une attaque où il avait mis toute sa rage et son désespoir liés au sort de son amie. Il avait besoin de soulager son cœur de ces douleurs et les avait mises dans cette attaque.

Le visage de Khira Li prit une expression à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement, la joie et une infime peur.

Et, chose incroyable qui en fit sursauter plus d'un, Zorro réussit à toucher la jeune fille au bras alors qu'elle s'était contentée de rester sur la défensive, non de contrer en tentant une contre-attaque.

Après le coup, elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et, une lueur agressive bien visible dans les yeux, lança à Zorro une puissante et incroyablement rapide attaque qui le toucha le long du torse. L'impact fit valser le pauvre enfant contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

Zorro fit mine de se relever, plié sous la douleur, mais s'écroula face contre tatami.

La jeune fille sembla reprendre ses esprits et, se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se passer, elle eu un mystérieux sourire puis se précipita vers Zorro, inquiète. Quelques élèves s'étaient eux aussi précipités, bientôt rejoints par tous, et les encerclaient.

Elle s'agenouilla et retourna Zorro sur le dos comme s'il ne pesait rien. Le jeune garçon était dans les vapes et reprenait tant bien que mal sa respiration.

Khira Li s'en voulait, elle avait perdu son sang froid et lui avait porté une véritable attaque. Sa faiblesse à elle, que son sensei attribuait à sa jeunesse et son tempérament, était de se laisser emporter par un instinct de survie décuplé par la rage du combat. Dans ces moments-là, elle pouvait être dangereuse. La preuve : elle venait de blesser son élève, et elle s'en voulait terriblement. A ce moment, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à son meilleur ami, Andreas, en voie de devenir le meilleur escrimeur au monde...

L a jeune fille reprit ses esprits, malgré tout amusée par le fait que ce petit bout d'homme ait réussi à réveiller cet aspect de sa combativité et à la toucher à l'épaule. Elle le prit dans ses bras avec la délicatesse d'une mère et demanda à Ken et Hiroshi de s'occuper des élèves un moment, sans pour autant sortir de la salle ou se lancer dans un exercice épuisant. Ces deux-là, ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude...

Comme ces mêmes garçons lui avaient fait visiter le dojo hier soir, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'infirmerie alors que Zorro protestait faiblement, visiblement gêné d'être ainsi porté. Il répétait inlassablement que non il n'avait pas mal et que oui ils pouvaient tout de suite reprendre le cours.

« Ne sois pas idiot, il ne manquerait plus que je te laisse continuer à suivre le cours sans que tu aies pris au moins un peu de repos. Je ne veux pas d'un autre enfant dans le coma. »

Elle avait exagéré bien sûr en employant le mot 'coma', mais cela eu pour effet de clouer le bec au petit haricot. Voyant qu'il était maintenant affligé, perdu dans ses pensées liées à l'énonciation de ce mot, Khira Li eut un sourire peiné, prenant conscience qu'elle aurait dû se taire. Voir quelqu'un triste lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs...

Elle le posa doucement sur le lit, beaucoup plus dur que les bras de la jeune fille. Même s'il essayait de chasser ces pensées, Zorro avait apprécié malgré lui d'être ainsi serré. Cela lui rappelait la douceur de sa mère, il y a longtemps.

Alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler plus précisément de son visage, de plus en plus flou, et des moments tendres qu'il avait passés avec elle, Khira Li cherchait dans les armoires, un peu perdue. Une larme vint chatouiller la joue du petit garçon.

« Zorro, essaie d'enlever ton t-shirt le temps que je trouve cette satanée pommade. Mais ne te force pas si tu as mal. »

Zorro s'exécuta après s'être ressaisi. Une bouffée d'orgueil l'empêcha de gémir sous la douleur ou de suivre le conseil de la jeune fille.

Il s'amusa ensuite à la regarder chercher un peu partout, murmurant des jurons inaudibles. Cela ne collait pas vraiment avec l'image qu'il avait d'elle mais, après tout, elle restait une adolescente comme une autre, avec les changements d'humeur en conséquence.

Ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle ne pu réprimer une petite exclamation victorieuse et s'assit sur le bord du lit, un petit pot en terre cuite à la main.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au torse du petit garçon. Le coup avait laissé une large et longue trace rouge qui partait de la clavicule droite au flanc gauche. Par endroits, la peau avait été abîmée, parfois arrachée sous la violence de l'impact et saignait. Tout ça avec un simple sabre en bambou...

Le t-shirt avait lui aussi prit un sacré coup, il était déchiré par endroits ou sur le point de l'être. Zorro, lui, espérait qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la larme qu'il s'était empressé d'essuyer quand elle fixait les dégâts.

Elle se releva pour aller chercher une bouteille de désinfectant et de l'ouate, puis revint s'asseoir près de Zorro. Versant le liquide, elle avertit Zorro.

« Attention, ça risque de piquer... »

Zorro fit la grimace, et pas seulement parce que cela faisait plus que piquer.

Après avoir attendu que la peau sèche, jeté l'ouate usagée et rangé le désinfectant, Khira Li ouvrit le petit pot qui contenait une sorte de crème tirant entre le blanc et le jaune pâle. Elle en prit une bonne quantité et entreprit de masser la blessure.

Malgré toute la douceur et la lenteur de la jeune fille, Zorro dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pousser des 'aie' à tout bout de champ ou parfois presque hurler.

Une fois son supplice achevé, elle insista pour lui mettre un bandage, ce que Zorro n'appréciait pas vraiment. Un bandage, ça gratte, ça tient pas en place et surtout, c'est vachement visible. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il répétait. La remplaçante en avait marre de ses jérémiades.

« Tu préfères peut-être devoir supporter le frottement de la blessure et de ton vêtement ? Et avec un t-shirt pareil, on ne voit rien. Quand bien même on verrait quelque chose, tout le monde sait que je t'ai blessé. Et ce n'est en rien un signe de faiblesse, au contraire. Alors cesse de te comporter comme un enfant de cinq ans. »

Elle avait lu dans ses pensées et Zorro ne sût rien répondre. Il détourna la tête pour qu'elle ne voie pas ses yeux embués. Et ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur ou des réprimandes. Non, c'était sa faiblesse. Sa défaite cuisante en était la preuve, il avait prit une sacrée raclée, même s'il savait quelque part qu'il s'était admirablement débrouillé.

Mais il y avait aussi Kuina. Il se reprochait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour lui éviter cet accident. Il n'y était pour rien, mais il s'en voulait énormément. Et si jamais elle ne se réveillait pas ?

Zorro n'y tint plus et éclata en sanglots. Il pleurait, hurlait, frappait contre le mur pour mieux crier sous la douleur. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça lui arrive à _elle _? Pourquoi pas à lui ?

Il entendit un petit bruit apaisant, une sorte de doux 'chuuut' alors que Khira Li l'attirait doucement contre elle pour le serrer contre son cœur. Zorro s'agrippa à elle avec force.

''C'est encore un petit enfant, on a tendance à l'oublier'' pensa-t-elle.

Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu sais Zorro, un escrimeur est un être humain comme les autres. Et ce qui fait la force d'un être humain, mais qui est aussi sa plus grande faiblesse, ce sont ses sentiments. Ne te laisse pas submerger trop souvent par eux, mais ne les emprisonne pas dans un coin de ta tête... »

Zorro renifla et murmura quelque chose. La jeune fille ne comprit pas et rapprocha sa tête du petit visage tremblotant pour qu'il puisse lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Je... je ne veux p...pas qu'elle meure. On s'est promis... Je v...veux pas... »

Khira Li saisit le menton du petit garçon pour lui redresser la tête. Zorro ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'avec le sourire qu'elle avait là, maintenant, elle était incroyablement belle.

''Maman...''

Elle lui dit d'un air complice :

« Est-ce que tu le lui as déjà dit ? »

Non, non il ne le lui avait jamais dit, non...

«N... non. »

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air faussement fâché.

« Alors si tu veux un bon conseil, dis-le lui. Car il se pourrait que tu regrettes un jour de ne pas le lui avoir dit, personne ne sait de quoi l'avenir est fait. »

Zorro essaya d'arrêter de pleurer, mais il reprit de plus belle. Alors qu'elle le berçait dans ses bras pour le réconforter et essayer de calmer ses sanglots, la jeune fille lui glissa :

« Si tu veux, je viendrais avec toi. Je dois aussi voir Kuina. Après tout, je suis sa marraine, elle me manque à moi aussi... »

Il fit un timide oui de la tête et continua à se libérer de toutes ses larmes qu'il avait si douloureusement tenté de retenir depuis ce jour.

°0°0°0°

Zorro, docile, avait passé la journée à se reposer alors que Khira Li retournait à son cours.

Elle lui avait promis qu'ils iraient tous deux voir Kuina le soir même, après le repas du soir. Elle tint promesse et Zorro en profita pour saluer chaleureusement son maître. Il ne quittait pas le chevet de sa fille et fût surpris mais ravi de voir la jeune fille aux cheveux de flamme.

Il leur apprit que l'état de Kuina restait stable, un peu comme si elle dormait profondément.

Khira Li proposa au maître de se rendre au dojo ce soir, car il manquait à ses élèves. Elle le rassura en ajoutant qu'ils veilleraient sur la petite fille en attendant son retour, et qu'il n'avait pas à se dépêcher. Il accepta. Les deux adultes discutèrent un peu à l'écart avant que le maître ne parte. Zorro ne tenta pas d'essayer d'entendre leur conversation.

Alors que tous deux fixaient la petite fille, Zorro brisa le silence.

« Dites, vous m'avez dit que vous êtes la marraine de Kuina, pourtant vous n'avez que trois ans d'écart avec elle... »

Elle sourit.

« C'est exact, je ne suis sa marraine que depuis quelques années. Une histoire de famille... »

« Ah. »

Et le silence reprit.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune escrimeuse se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je crois que tu as quelque chose à lui dire, non ? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. »

Zorro ne répondit rien. Il avait très mal et ce fût un supplice de se rapprocher de la petite fille.

On dit que les gens dans le coma peuvent entendre ce qu'on leur dit, mais Zorro ne savait pas exactement si il voulait qu'elle entende ou pas.

Il fixait le mince masque posé sur sa bouche qui s'embuait à chaque respiration. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait lentement, régulièrement. Tout à fait comme si elle dormait.

Zorro hésita un moment puis saisit doucement la main de son amie.

« Kuina... Réveille-toi, je t'en prie... »

Son souhait, même prononcé à voix haute et suppliante, n'eut pas d'effet.

Epuisé, il posa sa tête sur le lit, la positionnant de manière à pouvoir voir le visage de la petite fille. Il ferma les yeux, soupira et ne bougea pas pendant une bonne minute.

Puis il se redressa et se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle.

« Tu me manques, Kuina. Je n'aurais jamais crû que je te le dirais un jour, mais... »

Il déposa un très léger et timide baiser sur son front.

« Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Te voir comme ça, sans pouvoir rien faire, me révolte. Pourquoi toi ? Je donnerais tout pour que tu te réveilles... »

Il reprit son calme, sentant les larmes revenir.

« Ne me laisse pas seul, je t'en prie, ne me fait pas ce coup-là. Réveille-toi, fous-moi une gifle en me traitant de nabot comme tu sais si bien le faire. Mais ne meurs pas je t'en prie, on s'est promis... Ne m'abandonne pas, ne me laisse pas seul, tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Et dans un sanglot, il hurla :

« Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il sécha rapidement ses larmes, serrant toujours sa main. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie dans cet état. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de mourir, car lui, il l'attendait.

°0°0°0°

Un peu plus de huit mois passèrent. Khira Li se montrait un excellent professeur, très ouverte et vite aimée par tous ses élèves. Ils rendaient fréquemment visite à la petite Kuina, qui ne changeait pas. Durant un coma, la croissance stoppe, car le corps ne sait pas se régénérer correctement.

Zorro, lui, devenait de plus en plus fort et avait pris des centimètres. Il avait commencé à élaborer une technique de combat à trois sabres, et cela promettait.

L'accident avait eu lieu un vingt-trois novembre, et maintenant nous étions le jour de l'anniversaire de Kuina, le cinq août. Tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés à son chevet pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Tous espéraient qu'elle se réveille prochainement.

Quand Zorro pu enfin être seul avec elle, il lui prit la main et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé de nouveau, comme à son habitude. La main qu'il tenait dans la sienne était devenue plus frêle au fur et à mesure des mois.

Il lui confia que sa nouvelle technique de combat promettait d'être efficace, qu'il devenait de plus en plus fort d'après Khira Li. D'ailleurs quelque chose avait titillé la curiosité de Zorro la concernant. Elle recevait et écrivait des lettres environ tous les mois, mais il n'avait pas réussi à savoir qui était le destinataire. Il ajouta aussi qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il voulait qu'elle se réveille. Vu qu'il lui répétait ça à chaque fois qu'il venait, c'est-à-dire assez souvent, elle aurait bien fini par l'entendre au moins une fois.

°0°0°0° (J'accélère un peu, sinon on va tous s'endormir...)

Un an plus tard, alors que Kuina fêtait ses quatorze ans, son état n'avait toujours pas changé et tous commençaient réellement à s'inquiéter.

Khira Li devenait de plus en plus exigeante mais toujours aussi douce, les élèves de plus en plus forts. Zorro ne se battait désormais presque plus qu'avec trois sabres et continuait à croire que Kuina se réveillerait un jour. Et en attendant, il s'entraînait sans relâche.

Le père de Kuina était visiblement fatigué, mais lui aussi espérait que sa fille se réveille un jour.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Zorro approchait vite. Nous étions en effet le quinze octobre et dans un peu moins d'un mois il aurait déjà douze ans. A sa grande joie, il avait tout d'un enfant précoce, et avait pris une bonne dizaine de centimètres durant cette année écoulée.

Ce jour-là, il se rendit à l'hôpital rendre visite à Kuina. Ce jour, il ne l'oubliera jamais...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tadaaam... Je suppose que vous avez toute une idée de ce qui va se passer.

(Ou lala ça sent les 'la suite !' désespérés à plein nez...)

Et je sais, je sais, je dois me dépêcher de la poster cette satanée suite...

Alors ma petite Tashigi, t'es contente ? Y a eu une discussion (je sais pas de déclaration mais soyez patientes...) et l'écart entre Zorro et Kuina est rattrapé !


	6. Chapitre 6

C'est moi ou y en a plein qui sont parties en vacances ? Bande de veinardes ! Moi je poireaute comme c'est pas possible, mais bon... pas grave

R.A.R.

Lois : en double exemplaire, je risque pas de pas comprendre même avec ma débilité profonde...lol La voila ta suite !

Sorcière Cycy : une grenouille, un ver de terre, un massacre au marteau-piqueur,... j'en vois de belles avec toi ! Je préfère 100 fois que tu m'expédies chez Tashigi !

Kyotsuki-le-Shizophrene : je m'arrête là rien que pour t'embêter, non je rigole bien sûr ! Et ça fait peur écrire des fics, quand on lit toutes ces menaces de mort lente et atroce qu'on nous promet si on se dépêche pas,...

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à Oda-le-tout-puissant...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 6

_Ce jour, il ne l'oubliera jamais..._

Zorro entra de bonne humeur dans le petit hôpital, salua la secrétaire à la réception et se dirigea vers la chambre numéro vingt-trois, celle où se trouvait Kuina.

Un peu avant d'arriver, il vit le docteur qui s'occupait de la petite fille et une infirmière sortir de la chambre concernée. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu et Zorro n'insista pas, vu que le temps qu'il arrive, ils étaient déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il entra dans la chambre, son maître lui tournait le dos. La lumière qui émanait de la petite lampe posée sur la table de chevet s'amusait à projeter des ombres inquiétantes sur le mur à l'opposé du lit. Il faisait nuit, la fenêtre était ouverte, laissant un air doux rentrer dans la pièce. Il est des jours d'automne comme celui-ci, où le temps est particulièrement agréable, avec un ciel dégagé et de douces brises qui faisaient valser les feuilles mortes, semblant les faire revivre.

Et si elle, elle pouvait aussi revivre ? On ne pouvait même pas parler de 'revivre', mais plutôt, de se réveiller d'un long, très long sommeil.

Zorro s'approcha lentement de son maître qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Quand le jeune garçon posa sa main sur son épaule, il eut un sursaut et se retourna rapidement.

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'homme que Zorro aimait tant quand il vit son élève.

« Ah, c'est toi Zorro, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer... »

Zorro saisit un tabouret dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit.

« Désolé si je vous ai fait peur, maître.»

Il croisa ses bras sous son menton, les posant sur le matelas. Le père le fixa un moment en silence, la timide lumière de la lampe semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire jouer ténèbres et lumière sur le visage du jeune garçon. Zorro ne cessait de fixer Kuina. Et, avec cet air serein et ces jeux de lumière sur son visage, il paraissait avoir quelques années de plus.

''Le temps passe si vite,...'' pensa le maître.

Puis, fixant sa fille :

''Non, ce sont nous qui passons. Et ce passage que l'on appelle la vie est si court comparé à la vie du sol sur lequel nous marchons, ou même la durée de l'éternité... ''

Enfin, se ressaisissant avec un autre de ses nombreux sourires :

''Tu te fais vieux, mon pauvre Shigeru...''

« Elle a changé. »

Le maître redressa la tête pour croiser le regard pénétrant de son élève. Des yeux si adultes dans un visage si enfantin...

« Tu as remarqué ? »

Shigeru en était amusé.

« Le docteur Shan dit que son état est devenu plus instable. Mais il ne saurait pas exactement préciser si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Zorro resta muet, le fixant toujours.

« Zorro, elle se bat, j'en suis sûr. »

Le petit garçon sourit. Puis, sans crier garde, il se redressa sur ses coudes et se rapprocha de son amie endormie. Et tout doucement, il abaissa sa tête pour que sa bouche arrive tout près de son oreille et lui glissa quelques mots, que seul lui et Kuina avaient entendu.

Là, quelque chose qui semblait être une évidence traversa l'esprit du maître. Il en fut amusé mais n'en pipa mot.

Zorro assit, ce fut le moment que choisit le docteur Shan pour rentrer dans la chambre en trombe. C'est juste à ce moment que Zorro et Shigeru remarquèrent que le petit appareil qui contrôlait la fréquence cardiaque de la petite malade émettait un son différent.

« Elle recommence » fut tout ce que dit le docteur.

Puis il s'adressa au père.

« Monsieur, dans des moments pareils, il lui faut absolument une présence. Il se peut qu'elle se réveille, ou bien... »

Le maître l'interrompu en faisant un drôle de mouvement. Un peu comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir ou de tomber dans les pommes. Mais le docteur le rattrapa.

« Je vous ai répété des dizaines de fois de dormir et vous nourrir correctement ! Je sais bien que vous aimez votre fille au point de passer des heures sans bouger à la veiller, mais il faut que vous preniez aussi soin de votre santé. »

Puis, l'aidant à se lever :

« Venez manger quelque chose et vous reposer un peu. Zorro peut très bien veiller sur Kuina quelques heures, n'est-ce pas Zorro ? »

L'interpellé se redressa.

« Bien sûr. »

Le maître ne protesta pas et se laissa emmener docilement dans une autre pièce.

Zorro prit la petite main dans la sienne avec une grande douceur. Seul le bruit étrange de l'appareil brisait le silence de la pièce.

Les secondes, les minutes puis les demi-heures s'écoulèrent avant que Zorro ne se décide à parler.

« Pourquoi mourir, Kuina ? Qu'est-ce que cela a de si tentant pour que tu ne résistes pas ? »

Il avait une voix dénuée d'émotion. Sauf peut-être une légère tristesse...

« La mort est-elle plus envieuse que la vie ? Tu n'as pas de raison valable pour nous quitter. Tu m'as promis, tu te rappelles ? »

Avec son autre main, il joua un moment dans les fins cheveux bleus avec tendresse.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, ces temps-ci ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Je suis malade, moi aussi ?''

« Pense un peu à ce que tu manquerais. Etre la première femme à devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres au monde, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

«Tu veux mourir parce que tu es une fille ? Tu veux renaître garçon, je me trompe ? »

Il se rapprocha à nouveau.

« Laisse-moi te dire une chose. Je pense que justement, être la meilleure dans un domaine où l'on considère que seuls les hommes peuvent réussir, ça serait vraiment la preuve que tu es la meilleure. T'en penses quoi ? Devenir si forte que tu battrais tous les _hommes_, n'est-ce pas là une raison pour ne pas te laisser mourir ? »

Aucune réponse. Evidemment.

Zorro soupira.

« Et ce que je t'ai dit là tantôt, ça ne te donne pas envie de vivre ? Je vais répéter, tu n'avais peut-être pas entendu. »

Et il vint à nouveau chuchoter dans son oreille.

« Et pour _moi_, tu ne veux pas vivre ? Pour ton père ? Même pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

''Ou tout simplement, pour _vivre_...''

Rien.

Zorro déposa sa tête près de celle de son amie, sans lâcher sa main. Il était fatigué de tout cela.

Il somnola deux, trois, ou même quatre heures. Mais il se réveilla d'un coup.

Ses doigts, ils avaient _bougé_. Ou était-ce un rêve ? Un tour de son imagination ?

Comme rien d'autre ne se produisit, pas même une petite différence dans le bruit continu de l'appareil, Zorro se rendormit.

Au matin, il se réveilla avec un sacré mal de nuque. C'étaient les éclaircies de l'aurore qui l'avaient tiré des bras de Morphée. Ou plutôt, cette main qui semblait le _serrer_.

« Kuina ? »

Il avait la voix aussi ensommeillée que son regard. Mais sentant la petite main remuer réellement, envolée la fatigue du réveil. Il resserra un peu ses doigts, qu'elle sente au moins qu'elle n'était pas seule. Son souffle était plus irrégulier, et Zorro cru même voir ses paupières frémir.

« Je suis là, je suis toujours là. »

Il eut l'impression d'entendre un soupir.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi... »

Certains n'y croyaient plus, mais pas Zorro. Alors quand elle entrouvrit enfin les yeux, timidement, il lui sourit comme il n'avait jamais sourit. On n'y lisait aucune surprise, rien que de la joie et...oui, de la tendresse. Car cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'attendait, si longtemps. Presque deux longues années à espérer qu'enfin, elle rouvrirait ses beaux yeux d'un bleu gris pâle, un peu comme un ciel fatigué.

Zorro saisit la petite main de Kuina à deux mains, comme pour renforcer un lien. Elle le fixait, d'un regard vide de toute émotion. Avait-elle l'impression de rêver ? Ou bien se croyait-elle déjà morte ? Elle n'en dit rien.

Zorro se leva finalement, ne tenant plus qu'à une main les petits doigts fins de la jeune fille, et appuya sur un petit bouton près du lit. C'était le bouton qui servait à appeler les infirmières.

Il en vint une quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le petit escrimeur fixait toujours son amie qui lui rendait son regard sans bouger, ni essayer de parler.

La jeune infirmière n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qui n'allait pas, que déjà elle avait remarqué l'état de la patiente. Surprise, mais apparemment ravie, elle partit chercher le médecin à toute vitesse.

Avant que lui et son père n'arrivent escortés de deux infirmières, le regard de Kuina refléta enfin une émotion. Et Zorro vit clairement qu'il s'agissait de la tristesse.

Zorro dû ensuite laisser la place au personnel médical qui s'affairait autour de la petite fille. Son père était fatigué, mais incroyablement heureux. Voyant le regard de Kuina s'illuminer un peu à la vue de son père, et que personne ne semblait se soucier de lui, Zorro s'en alla avec un sourire aux lèvres qui ne le quitta pas quand il traversa le village, les champs puis enfin les couloirs qui menaient aux dortoirs. Il avait encore un peu plus d'une heure devant lui pour se reposer avant que les cours ne commencent.

Il s'étonna un peu de ne pas avoir eu une réaction plus forte en la voyant se réveiller. Il avait juste ressentit ce sentiment que l'on a quand on retrouve quelqu'un après un certain moment passé sans nouvelles.

_« N'enferme pas tes sentiments dans un coin de ta tête. »_

C'est ce que lui avait dit une fois Khira Li, il s'en rappelait très bien. Mais il n'avait pourtant pas vraiment l'impression de les enfermer, ses sentiments.

''Ai-je changé à ce point ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens plus de fortes émotions depuis plus d'un an ? Bizarre…''

Mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant, après le réveil de Kuina, c'était de devenir le meilleur.

Un peu avant le début des cours, il alla trouver la jeune fille aux cheveux de flamme pour lui annoncer que Kuina s'était réveillée. Il en résulta que durant toute la journée, un grand sourire sincère éclairait son beau visage. Zorro en eu un doux pincement au cœur.

Non, il n'avait pas un faible pour elle, soyons bien clairs sur ce point. C'est juste que elle, elle était là durant ces deux années, lors que Kuina l'avait d'un certain côté laissé tomber. C'était ridicule bien sûr, et Zorro en avait conscience. Mais quelque part au fond de lui il le pensait vraiment.

Les élèves, eux, laissèrent éclater leur joie quand au soir on leur annonça que leur camarade était réveillée. Les plus jeunes lâchèrent même quelques larmes alors que Zorro regardait tout ça d'un air amusé.

Ils ne purent retourner rendre visite à la jeune fille que quelques jours plus tard. Elle devrait rester encore un bon moment à l'hôpital, le temps de se rétablir suffisamment aussi bien sur le plan physique que psychologique. Elle dû faire de la rééducation, car tous ses membres étaient ankylosés par un si long coma. Elle ne parlait qu'une fois seule avec son père, se contentant d'adresser des sourires à ses nombreux visiteurs. Son père se chargeait de lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé et ce qui s'était passé durant son sommeil, elle était suivie par une psychologue. Elle parlait aussi de temps en temps avec sa tante, Khira Li. Les deux jeunes filles s'aimaient énormément, mais personne ne pu entendre une seule de leurs conversations. Un jour, à la demande de sa filleule, Khira Li lui apporta son superbe sabre, le fameux Wâdo Ichimonji si cher au cœur de la petite escrimeuse. Elle le gardait souvent contre son cœur, et le laissait en tout cas toujours à proximité d'elle.

Si elle n'avait pas grandi durant son coma, son visage avait un peu changé quand on y prêtait attention. Seul un accident comme celui-là aurait pu rendre ses traits plus graves. Et ses yeux avaient perdu la lueur enfantine qui était la seule à éclairer constamment son regard. Elle se retrouvait donc avec le corps d'une petite fille de douze ans quand elle en avait quatorze, et avec des yeux d'adulte alors qu'elle était à peine une adolescente.

Zorro ne revint plus la voir avant quelques courts mois qu'il passa à s'entraîner, encore et toujours. Le réveil de Kuina avait renforcé son ardeur et sa détermination. Le regard vide qu'elle lui avait adressé, sans aucun sourire, alors qu'il était le seul à être près d'elle à son réveil, lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Un peu comme un tiraillement douloureux dans la poitrine, une sorte de vide, ou encore le début d'une haine injustifiée.

Il se décida enfin à aller la voir, traînant les pieds, un goût amer dans la bouche, sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle était hors de danger depuis deux mois, et restait juste pour reprendre des forces. On lui avait rapporté qu'à peine trois jours après son réveil, alors qu'elle était aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né, elle avait fait une crise pour sortir de cet hôpital. Son père avait essayé de la calmer avec toute la patience et l'amour possible, rien n'y faisait. On avait du lui donner des calmants.

''Je la reconnais bien là…''

Zorro savait en effet que Kuina avait horreur des hôpitaux et de tout ce qui se rapportait de près à la maladie, la mort,… Elle avait fait une crise semblable quand, voilà des années, elle avait dû voir un médecin pour cause de pneumonie. C'était lui qui était arrivé à la calmer, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, lui comprit.

Il entra dans la chambre silencieusement, trouvant Kuina seule. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard.

Aucun fil, aucune machine ne la dérangeait depuis environ deux mois. Elle était juste là, couchée dans le lit, avec la permission de se lever seulement si elle était accompagnée. En effet, ses jambes n'arrivaient toujours pas à supporter son poids.

Zorro resta planté là, debout à un peu moins de deux mètres d'elle. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le regard qu'elle lui adressait. Elle semblait d'un côté si froide, presque haineuse, et de l'autre…

Cette ombre au coin de sa bouche, était-ce un rictus ou l'ombre d'un sourire timide et douloureux ? Ou peut-être les deux à la fois ?

Il finit par s'asseoir. Elle ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux et Zorro en était gêné. Lui n'osait pas la regarder directement, alors il fixa sa fine main posée sur les couvertures. Il neigeait.

Zorro n'osait pas dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait.

''T'ai-je fait un mal quelconque, ma chère Kuina ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à recevoir ce regard si douloureux ? Est-ce parce que tu ne voulais pas me voir moi à ton réveil ? Si c'est ça, pardonne-moi. Si c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas que je reste toutes ces heures près de toi, pardonne-moi. Je pourrais bien me mettre à le regretter. Si c'est parce que j'ai profité de ton sommeil pour te voir si faible, pour te serrer la main ou encore baiser ton front, alors pardonne-moi. Mais ça, même si tu en venait à me haïr, ça je ne le regretterai jamais, jamais…''

Il redressa la tête pour fixer la neige tomber avec force derrière la fenêtre embuée. Il se leva pour s'en rapprocher, puis pour l'ouvrir en grand, laissant des flocons entrer par dizaines et surtout ce froid mordant, ce froid qui vous déchirait joues et gorge, piquait vos yeux. Ce froid que Zorro aimait tant…

Elle, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle n'aimait pas le froid, elle.

''Je crois, et que l'on me pardonne pour cela, qu'elle devait réellement mourir ce jour-là, où une neige pareille «était tombée le soir. Je m'en rappelle, maintenant. Je l'avais maudite cette neige, car alors qu'elle dansait, superbe, toi tu te mourais, si faible… Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis resté si longtemps près de toi à te parler, te serrer la main, que tu n'es pas morte ?''

Il tendit la main, laissant les flocons s'y loger pour mieux y mourir.

« Nous sommes comme cette neige, tu vois… »

Il avait parlé sans le vouloir. Kuina ne fixait plus son dos, mais le plancher à ses pieds.

''La neige est si belle, composée de tous ces milliers d'infimes flocons qui tombent tantôt doucement, tantôt avec rage.''

« Ce ne sont pourtant pas ces flocons qui émerveillent, mais l'ensemble qu'ils forment. Ce voile blanc qui recouvre tout. »

''Je délire, ça ne peut être que ça… Oui c'est ça, je suis fou…''

Il sera sa main avec force, une goutte s'échappant de ses doigts.

« Mais qui se soucie d'un seul flocon ? Sauf excepté peut-être le premier à tomber, si unique, chaque flocon ne vaut rien seul, non ? »

Il se retourna, sourit à la jeune fille. Un sourire si triste…

« Tu m'as manqué, Kuina… »

Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, perdus sous ses belles mèches bleues.

« Mais je savais que tu te réveillerais. »

''Je savais que cette fois-ci, tu te réveillerais. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Et j'aimerais voir comment se passerait ma vie, sans toi.''

Il se rapprocha un peu, juste un tout petit peu.

''Maintenant je sais, tu étais censée dormir à jamais, me laissant seul malgré toutes mes protestations. Mais je ne suis qu'un petit flocon, alors je ne peux pas savoir pourquoi tu vis aujourd'hui. Mais j'en remercie le ciel de toute mon âme. Même si pour cela, tu dois me haïr, moi, cet égoïste prétentieux…''

« Merci… »

Quand Kuina rencontra son regard si triste, si tendre, ce regard qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle en fut subjuguée. Etait-ce vraiment Zorro, le tout petit garçon au regard si vif, qui se trouvait en face d'elle ? Elle voyait Zorro, oui. Mais il avait tant changé ! Elle avait en face d'elle presque un adolescent, malgré son jeune âge, un garçon robuste au regard si particulier. On y lisait de la combativité, de la détermination, cela elle y était habituée. Mais aussi, cette tristesse, cette tendresse,… C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cela dans ses si beaux yeux, de fascinants yeux noirs aux pointes de vert, des yeux comme on n'en voyait qu'une fois dans sa vie...

Elle ne savait pas si elle aimait ce regard à en mourir, ou si au contraire elle le haïssait de tout son être. Il lui fallait choisir…

Elle se redressa, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard embué, fit glisser ses fines jambes et posa doucement ses pieds sur le sol. Zorro la regardait faire sans bouger, toujours debout.

Quand elle se leva, il remarqua qu'il devait baisser la tête pour voir ses yeux embués. C'était si étrange de voir Kuina si petit alors qu'elle avait toujours été plus grande que lui... Elle, elle dû redresser sa tête pour le fixer, au bord des larmes. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Ses jambes n'y tinrent plus, elle chuta. Zorro la rattrapa, avec le réflexe de la serer contre lui. Les mains de la jeune fille s'étaient agrippées à ses épaules. Zorro en resta coi, alors que Kuina avait détourné sa tête et avait commencé à pleurer silencieusement.

_Il lui fallait choisir. Amour,... ou haine ?_

Zorro avait mal au cœur, n'osait ni bouger ni parler. Puis vint la gifle. La main de Kuina avait fait rougir la joue gauche de Zorro. Mais le plus douloureux fût ce qu'elle lui dit là, alors qu'il la serait contre elle. Cette douleur était atroce. Le visage de la jeune fille inondé de larmes laissait clairement transparaître une haine féroce, bestiale.

« Je te déteste ! »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Petite voix dans la tête d'Aelorian : est-ce que j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort ? Aie aie aie je pense que oui… Des réactions pimentées vont-elle pleuvoir sur ma pauvre tête déjà assez douloureuse comme ça ?)

Hum… Bon euh je vais quand même avouer qu'écrire ce chapitre m'a un peu fait mal au cœur. Pauvre Zorro, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines…

Et chuis déso mais j'avais tapé ce chap il y a des semaines mais mon ordi voulait plus se connecter sur le site...


	7. Chapitre 7

Je sais, je sais je suis méchante avec ce pauvre petit Zorro... Mais bon je suis pas du genre à faire tout de suite une love story tout ce qui a de féerique... Je sais chuis pas très saine d'esprit, lol.

R.A.R.

Tashigi : mon dieu, je voulais pas t'achever moi ! Et pis arrête de faire cette tête de chien enragé, je vais faire des cauchemars... lol Ou lala, une tronçonneuse... (se planque sous le canapé) Tous aux abris ! Moi d'abord ! lol

AZnSOuL : et ouais, Kuina c'est une cousine aux glaçons pour moi, je la voyais toujours comme ça. Et puis elle est pas un peu froide aussi dans le manga, hein ? Mais c'est vrai chuis un peu trop méchante avec pitit Zorro -.- Et elle agit comme parce que... euh... parce que quoi !

TiaKin : eh ben laisse trotter, parce que on le saura pas tout de suite... Et baffe-la, je t'en prie, moi j'y arrive pas même si j'en ai très envie ! (ah c'était pour moi la baffe ! oups...)

Bushido spirit: hum... staw hat team? (Aelorian réfléchi... c'est pas beau à voir! lol) Je vois pas vraiment ce que c'est, est-ce que on en a déjà parlé dans les tomes sortis en français? Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, explique-moi parce que ça a piqué ma curiosité. Et chuis contente que tu aimes!

Sorcière Cycy: (tends un paquet de mouchoirs à Cycy) Faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils, ou c'est moi qui finirais par pleurer! Et puis ça doit être sérieux pour que tu ne me menaces pas... Je vais y réfléchir, promis!

Disclaimer : (baille) pfffrrr... c'est pô à moi, c'est à Oda !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 7

_« Je te déteste ! » _

Rien que d'y repenser, Zorro en avait un peu mal au cœur. Mais malgré le vide douloureux qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine depuis ce jour-là, il gardait un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais ce sourire, il fallait bien l'avouer, était un peu triste.

Qu'attendait-il donc ? Qu'elle lui déclare son amour, qu'elle lui adresse quelques mots amicaux, ou à la limite qu'elle se contente de rester un peu dans ses bras, contre son cœur, sans un mot ?

Etait-il seulement sûr de ses sentiments à lui ? Zorro n'avait pas l'impression d'être amoureux de la petite escrimeuse. Après tout, que savait-il de l'amour à part celui que peut porter une mère à son fils ? Qu'en savait-il donc, lui qui n'apprenait que le maniement du sabre et qui avant se contentait de rester chez lui avec sa mère et leurs animaux ?

Mais alors qu'est-ce donc, ce besoin de voir Kuina chaque jour, de lui adresser ne fût-ce que deux mots avec une réponse en retour ou mieux, un sourire, de combattre au sabre jusqu'à l'épuisement parfois ? Ne peut-on pas appeler ça de la rivalité, plutôt ?

Oui, on peut dire ça. Oui c'est de la rivalité, rien de plus, non rien de plus...

« En es-tu si sûr ? » ne cessait de murmurer une petite voix au fin fond de sa tête.

Alors Zorro posait son front contre le mur, se laissant choir doucement à terre, en répétant inlassablement :

« Oui... Oui, j'en suis sûr... »

Mais avec une voix cachant difficilement un sanglot.

Maintenant, cela faisait quelques mois que Kuina était revenue au dojo, quelques mois qu'elle lui avait dit cette unique phrase. Unique car depuis elle ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Elle avait dû rester alitée dans sa chambre pendant encore quelques semaines avant de prendre un rythme de vie plus au moins normal.

Khira Li était rentrée chez elle il y a de cela un bon moment déjà, bien que les élèves eussent été contre. Zorro n'avait pas tenu à être là au moment de son départ, ce contentant d'observer les adieux depuis un coin de mur. Il ne voulait pas que sa tristesse puisse transparaître sur son visage, pas devant la jeune femme, et pas devant _elle_.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges avait cependant croisé le regard du jeune escrimeur, et en un regard, tout était dit. Et avec un sourire en prime.

Elle l'avait d'ailleurs croisé dans un couloir quelques jours avant son départ, et Zorro s'était arrêté puis retourné pour voir la jeune femme de dos, marchant sans un mot. Avant de finalement tourner légèrement la tête à la fin du couloir, lui adressant sans le regarder dans les yeux :

« On se reverra, Zorro Roronoa, dans cette vie ou dans une autre,... »

Et c'est ce sourire radieux qu'elle lui avait adressé comme seul adieu, cette chevelure de flammes qui dansa lorsqu'elle tourna sa tête vers lui et ces yeux lumineux qui formèrent la seule image de Khira Li qui accompagna Zorro durant quelques années. Mais cette image n'était pas l'unique chose dont il se rappelait. Cela formait l'aspect visuel, mais il ne fallait pas oublier ces sensations, quand elle l'avait serré contre elle telle une jeune mère aimante, quand elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même et l'avait fait valser contre le mur, quand elle lui donnait de précieux conseils...

''Oui, on se reverra. Je le sens.''

Kuina reprenait des forces à une allure plutôt impressionnante, elle marchait à nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé, avait repris son poids et sa musculature d'avant l'accident et rattrapait son retard au sabre sans problèmes. Mais elle et Zorro ne s'étaient pas encore rebattus. Ils s'évitaient sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Chacun bien décidé à s'entraîner de son côté pour devenir le meilleur, pour écraser l'autre.

Kuina avait bien sûr remarqué la nouvelle technique de combat de Zorro, celle à trois sabres, plus qu'efficace mais pas encore vraiment au point. Et si elle était surprise au en avait un peu peur, elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle semblait s'être fabriqué un masque encore plus silencieux et inexpressif que celui que portait Khira Li dans le rêve de Zorro qui l'avait tant chamboulé. Il haïssait cette nouvelle attitude comme il avait haï ce masque irréel. Il comprenait maintenant son rêve, et en avait un goût désagréable dans la bouche.

°0°0°0°

Kuina avait fêté ses quinze ans il y a de cela deux jours, nous étions en effet le sept août. Et toujours pas d'affrontement.

Zorro et elle ne cessaient bien sûr pas de s'entraîner, mais le jeune garçon en avait assez qu'elle évite son regard aussi bien que leurs affrontements habituels.

''Ce n'est pas la même Kuina que celle qui est tombée dans les escaliers. Cette Kuina est morte avec mon enfance, et celle que j'ai devant moi est presque... une inconnue.''

Cela lui faisait mal, rien que d'y penser.

''Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle change à ce point ? Ai-je fait une erreur ? Est-ce là le prix à payer pour son réveil ? Si oui, je n'aime décidément pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.''

Il saisit trois katanas, fourreau ôté, brillant dans la fine lumière de la lune filtrée à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte de la réserve. Se retournant, il vit les fameux escaliers, ces marches traîtresses qui lui avaient enlevé la jeune fille qui comptait tant pour lui. Leur pierre noire était pourtant si belle à la timide lumière de la lune, qu'il aurait été difficile d'imaginer qu'elles aient pu être à l'origine d'un tel drame.

''La Kuina que je connais est partie. Elle est partie quelque part, je ne sais pas où. Mais une chose est sûre, je la retrouverais.''

Tenant les trois sabres dans une seule main, il monta les marches et se dirigea vers le champ où il avait aperçu la jeune fille il y a quelques minutes.

''Même si c'est dans son cœur que je dois chercher, je la retrouverais...''

Il planta ses trois sabres dans le sol, entre les blés. D'ici il pouvait voir Kuina assise parmi les épis, les yeux fermés, serrant le sabre au fourreau neige contre son cœur. Son visage levé vers le ciel parsemé d'innombrables étoiles était caressé par la brise nocturne, douce en cette chaude soirée d'été.

« Kuina ! »

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers la source de cette voix masculine si autoritaire. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, Zorro croisa le regard de la Kuina qu'il connaissait, vite remplacé par celui de ce masque détesté.

Il saisit deux sabres, l'un dans chaque main, alors que Kuina se relevait.

« Bats-toi ! »

Le troisième se retrouva dans sa bouche. Zorro en sentait le poids sur les dents et l'odeur, quoique discrète, du cuir qui en recouvrait la garde. Il se mit en position de combat et quiconque l'aurait vu à ce moment n'airait pu s'empêcher de le trouver plutôt impressionnant, avec ces trois sabres et ce regard qui ne collait pas à son âge.

Kuina sortit son sabre et lui adressa enfin la parole.

« Viens donc mordre la poussière, nabot. »

Et le nabot lui fonça dessus.

''Je la croyais plus rapide...'' se dit Zorro au bout de deux minutes de combat intense.

Etrangement, il n'avait pas si difficile à éviter ses attaques, encore moins à lui en porter. Elle semblait avoir plus facile pour la défense que l'attaque. Ce qui faisait que pour l'instant, personne n'avait réellement l'avantage.

Puis finalement, les attaques de Kuina devinrent plus hésitantes, sa défense moins efficace. Elle semblait fatiguée et on pouvait apercevoir une lueur dans ses yeux qui ressemblait à du dépit, ou même, à de la _peur_.

''Non, non c'est pas possible...'' pensa la jeune fille.

Wadô Ichimonji vola à terre deux mètres plus loin, emportant avec lui quelques épis de blés.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la main de Zorro, alors que des mèches bleues s'envolaient, portées par le vent quelques secondes pour mieux se perdre dans les blés.

Kuina regardait Zorro. Zorro regardait Kuina. Les sabres de Zorro tombèrent.

Il l'avait blessée. Kuina avait une profonde entaille qui partait de sa bouche à son crâne, juste derrière les oreilles. La joue saignait abondamment, car la plaie n'était pas négligeable, même profonde, trop profonde au goût de Zorro. Sa lèvre saignait le plus.

A la voir comme ça, le regard vide, Zorro en eut peur. On aurait eu l'impression qu'elle crachait et pleurait du sang.

Zorro était horrifié, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Jamais elle ne l'avait blessé, et lui venait de manquer de l'éborgner, ou pire s'il avait fait un coup plus bas, de l'égorger.

Kuina hasarda deux doigts sur sa lèvre, puis le long de sa blessure. Voyant sa main ensanglantée elle releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Zorro. Il pouvait y lire quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'horreur.

Sans trop savoir comment, Zorro se retrouva à terre, parmi les blés obscurcis par la nuit. Kuina au-dessus de lui le regardait toujours de la même façon.

''Non, non, je deviens fou, c'est comme dans mon rêve... Oui c'est ça, je rêve...''

Allait-elle pleurer, elle aussi ?

Ce n'est pas des larmes, mais des gouttes de sang qui s'écrasèrent sur le visage de Zorro. La bouche de Kuina tremblait, comme si elle allait pleurer.

Elle murmura quelques mots, dont Zorro ne compris q'un seul.

« ...promis... »

Il n'aimait pas ça, mais pas du tout. Ce petit jeu prenait une allure trop... Comment dire ? Il n'aimait pas ça, ça il le savait.

Il avait une folle devant les yeux, une pauvre enfant qui dessinait il ne savait trop quoi sur sa peau mate avec le sang de sa blessure.

''Si je suis fou...''

Il passa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune fille.

''Autant l'être tout à fait.''

Il l'attira contre elle alors qu'elle lançait un petit cri horrifié. Elle se débattait doucement contre le torse du jeune garçon qui rabattit avec une grande douceur la tête bleue dans le creux de sa gorge. Il glissa sa jambe sur celles de son amie pour l'empêcher de bouger trop violemment. Elle se calma un peu en voyant qu'elle n'arriverait plus à s'échapper, et ferma les yeux pour qu'il ne la voie pas pleurer.

Zorro entendait pourtant la respiration irrégulière de la jeune fille qui prouvait bien qu'elle pleurait.

Il lui redressa la tête, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui faire ça.

Ces yeux gonflés lui rappelaient maintenant tant de choses... Les larmes se mêlaient au sang qui coulait toujours aussi abondamment avaient trempé leurs vêtements.

« Je te fais peur à ce point ? »

« ... »

« ...Ou tu me détestes vraiment ? »

Kuina eut un sanglot bruyant, martela le torse de Zorro avec ses poings tout en pleurant et gémissant.

Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire, ce serait comme fuir, d'un certain côté. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que lui aussi avait son mot à dire.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Non. »

Hurlement.

« Lâche-moi Zorro ! »

« Je t'ai dit non. »

Elle gigotait tant, tout contre lui, qu'il commença à ressentir quelque chose de nouveau, qui le surprit beaucoup. Un peu comme une forte chaleur qui partait du bas de son ventre à son cœur. Et ça, ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas, mais il en avait peur. Quand il finit par comprendre, il fut horrifié qu'il ait ressentit ça alors qu'il la serrait _elle_.

''Oh non, tout mais pas ça, c'est vraiment pas le moment !''

Il n'était pas sûr d'être amoureux d'elle, mais en tout cas, elle avait réveillé l'homme qui sommeillait en lui.

''C'est bien ma veine, j'ai même pas encore treize ans et faut déjà que je réagisse comme ça...''

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, laissant Kuina s'échapper. Au sang qui le recouvrait, le visage de Zorro paraissait poisseux au toucher.

Kuina dû s'y prendre à trois fois pour se relever tant elle tremblait. Elle saisit son précieux sabre avec le seul bruit de ses larmes. Pas un sanglot, pas un gémissement, pas un cri.

« T... Tu as gagné. »

Zorro entrouvrit ses doigts pour la fixer.

« Quoi ? »

« 2001 à 1. »

Et elle rentra tranquillement au dojo.

Zorro resta là, à fixer les étoiles, un sentiment de honte l'envahissant peu à peu.

Il respira avec application durant une minute pour calmer son cœur. Quand cela fut fait, il glissa ses mains sous sa tête et regarda les étoiles qui n'avaient rien perdu de ce qui venait de se passer. Elles étaient si belles qu'il les pardonna d'avoir ainsi été témoins de la manière dont il avait blessé, puis retenu Kuina.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris de vouloir ainsi l'empêcher de s'en aller ? D'un côté, il le savait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se dérobe à nouveau, comme elle le faisait quand elle croisait son regard par mégarde. A quoi rimait donc ce comportement ridicule qu'ils affichaient tous deux ces mois-ci ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas arrivé à lui parler avant, au lieu de la provoquer en duel après si longtemps, de la blesser et de l'avoir effrayée ? Elle avait été dans le coma pendant presque deux ans, et avait retrouvé Zorro presque adolescent à son réveil. Comment n'avait-il pas pu comprendre plus vite que cela avait dû la choquer ? Et pas seulement à propos de lui, mais des autres élèves. Eux aussi avaient changé pendant ces deux années. Comment aurait-il réagi, lui, s'il avait été dans une situation pareille ?

Mal, oui il aurait réagit mal. Même pire que Kuina.

« J'suis vraiment un crétin fini ! »

Il rit.

« Un pauvre con, voilà ce que t'es, mon vieux Zorro ! »

Il riait tellement qu'il en avait mal à la gorge. Mais il déchanta vite en se rappelant le visage ensanglanté aux yeux hagards qui l'avait fixé il y a de cela presque une demi-heure.

« Un pauvre con même pas capable de protéger ceux qu'il aime. Un idiot qui, au lieu de les protéger, les blesse même sans le vouloir… »

''De quoi suis-je capable de protéger quelqu'un, si je ne sais même pas le protéger de _moi_… ? ''

Il arracha un épi de blé et se le fourra entre les lèvres, mâchouillant l'extrémité. Ça avait plutôt mauvais goût.

Les étoiles, hypnotise, il n'avait rien à redire là-dessus. On pourrait les regarder des heures entières, rien que pourrait reconnaître une constellation, apercevoir une étoile filante, imaginer des animaux ou des objets qu'elles pourraient bien composer ou encore en voir une s'éteindre. Zorro en oublierait presque qu'il commence à avoir froid.

Il recracha l'épi, essayant ensuite de l'attraper au vol. Ce qu'il fit sans aucune difficulté, et entreprit d'en ôter les grains. Il n'y avait que la lumière de la lune et des étoiles pour l'éclairer.

Une fois l'épi massacré, il redressa à nouveau sa tête vers le ciel, les yeux brillants comme ces étoiles si lointaines.

« Et vous, saurez-vous me dire ce que je dois faire ? J'crois que vu votre âge, vous avez plus d'expérience de la vie que moi. »

Aucune réponse. Evidemment. Juste les gémissements du vent et des épis courbés sous sa caresse.

Zorro se leva.

« Je suis encore plus débile que je le pensais. »

Il lança un dernier regard aux demoiselles perchées trop haut pour espérer un jour que leurs soupirants humains réussissent à les rejoindre.

« Les étoiles, ça ne vit pas… »

Même si elles brillent plus que ne le fera jamais aucune jeune fille.

Le dojo était plongé dans le noir quand il rentra, tout le monde dormait. Mais Zorro le connaissait si bien q'il n'avait pas besoin de lumière. Il déposa doucement les sabres après en avoir lavé le sang dans la réserve et entra dans sa cambre silencieux comme une plume portée par le vent. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux autres comparses qui semblaient faire un concours de ronflements.

Il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à effacer tout les gribouillages de sang sur sa figure et sa gorge. Puis quand il se glissa sous ses draps, il se rappela qu'il aurait dû être heureux…

_« 2001 à 1. »_

Jamais une victoire n'avait eu un goût aussi amer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eh ben je suis étonnée c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre en un coup ! (contente)

J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous imaginez la suite… En tout cas, même si tout le monde le sait, je signale que mon carburant, les reviews alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !


End file.
